Descubriendo la vida 1918
by rquiroga
Summary: Edward es un joven atormentado, taciturno, que no encuentra significado a su vida. No quiere deshonrar a su familia, pero nada le retiene. Pero una mañana, salva a una joven... ¿o es ella la que le salva?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo**

**Esta es otra historia que tengo terminada y que iré subiendo poco a poco.**

**Esta es una historia desde la perspectiva de Edward. Ambientada en 1918, donde las apariencias lo es casi todo. **

**Siempre me ha gustado los libros y películas ambientados a principios del siglo XX. Los románticos vestidos, los apuestos caballeros. Por qué no soñar con Edward en su época. **

**Espero que os guste esta romántica historia.**

Capítulo I Conociendo a Edward Masen

La sociedad estaba algo revolucionada, los diarios estaban llenos de noticias poco alentadoras. Estaba claro que un gran cambio se avecinaba, y yo quería ser partícipe de ello. Lo que no sabía era exactamente qué hacer para poder realizar mi sueño sin herir los sentimientos de mi madre.

Cada día en el desayuno leía el periódico después que mi padre se marchara a trabajar. El era abogado, y recientemente su pequeño gabinete había entrado a formar parte de la compañía de Arthur A. & Co. Por lo que salía más temprano de lo que habitualmente hacia y llegaba más tarde. Pero era feliz, siempre fue su sueño ser abogado, y sé que él deseaba que yo formara parte de él. Pero no estaba interesado en la abogacía. Lejos de defraudarle, comprendía que tuviera otras aspiraciones. Pero lo que él no se imaginaba es que realmente quería alistarme en el ejercito.

Estábamos en guerra, y una de las más grandes de la historia. Y yo quería aparecer en las listas de héroes o la de los caídos. Eso me daba igual. Puede que suene un poco melodramático, pero la verdad es que no le encontraba mucho sentido a mi vida. Todos mis amigos estaban comprometidos con alguna bonita dama. Todos habían realizado sus sueños o estaban a punto de realizarlos.

Por ejemplo Emmett McCarthy, había pasado las pruebas para el equipo de baseball de Chicago, además estaba comprometido con la preciosa Srta. Rosalie Hale. Esta se había mudado a nuestra ciudad hace ahora seis meses. No sabía muy bien la historia de esta dama, pero no había sido muy agradable que se dijera. Pero Emmett, gracias a su carisma, había conseguido conquistar a la vanidosa y hermosa Rosalie.

Jasper Whitlock, comenzaba su formación en Psicología en la Universidad, además estaba comprometido con la dulce Srta. Alice Cullen. Su padre era un reconocido doctor, él cual además de apoyar la carrera de su futuro yerno, le había ofrecido un puesto en el Hospital que él dirigía.

Por lo que quedaba yo. Ninguna dama me llamaba la atención para realizar un cortejo oficial, ni ninguna carrera me interesaba realmente. Supongo que en otra época podría haberme dedicado a la música, la cual era mi gran pasión. Pero con ella no podías alimentar a una familia. Además de que no veía ninguna posibilidad de crear alguna. Que es lo que me quedaba. Nada, absolutamente nada. De ahí mi afán de alistarme en el ejército, quería sentirme útil, valioso. Aunque realmente fuera un soldado más en una lista de papel.

Esa mañana como tantas otras, me encontraba en poche del jardín leyendo el diario y lamentándome mentalmente de mi lamentable vida. Mi madre se acercó a mi, trayéndome el desayuno. Aunque teníamos servicio en la casa, a mi madre le gustaba realizar alguna que otra tarea… Si hubiese en este mudo alguien parecido a mi amada madre. Jasper me había hablado más de una vez, que yo padecía el llamado "Complejo de Edipo". Y tal vez fuese así, puesto que comparaba a todas las mujeres con mi madre. Pero realmente lo que me pasaba, es que las veía como a unas mujeres insulsas, carentes de carisma y personalidad. En la sociedad en la que estábamos, las mujeres solamente se dedicaban a una labor más social que a otra cosa. Y la mayor preocupación de estas, era encontrarse lindas en los grandes eventos, o conseguir un acomodado marido.

Las prometidas de mis amigos, eran más o menos así. Bueno, tendré que ser sincero… ambas tenían algo más que un rostro bonito. Pero para darte cuenta de eso, tenias que conocerlas y tratarlas. Yo no había tratado con ninguna dama, me resultaba tediosa y vánales sus conversaciones en los bailes de sociedad. Por lo que supongo que muchas de ellas, podrían tener algo, pero no me había parado lo suficiente para investigarlo.

-Edward hijo! Aquí te traigo tu desayuno.

-Gracias madre! Mi padre volvió a salir temprano, ¿no es cierto?.

-Si, y ya me aviso que no nos podrá acompañar a la casa de verano.

-Es una lástima, ¿Cuándo quieres que partamos?

-Cuando termines tus cosas… no quiero importunarte hijo..

-Tranquila madre!, podemos partir esta misma tarde si lo deseas.

-Me parece fantástico! Además mañana hay una fiesta en el Club para dar la bienvenida a la familia Swan.

-Ya empezamos con los eventos, madre

-Hijo, ya sé que te desagradan ese tipo de reuniones, pero has de entender que relacionarse con otras familias de nuestra misma clase social, le es muy rentable al negocio de tu padre. Y ya que él no puede asistir, necesito que me acompañes para realizar mi labor.

-Madre! ¿No te cansa tener que hacer siempre lo mismo?

-Hijo, me guste o no me guste, es mi labor en esta familia.

-Yo creo que haces muchas más cosas.

-Puede ser hijo, pero todas son cosas para las que me han educado. Llevar una casa, o un niño, son cosas para las que nacemos. Luego como esposas, debemos aportar, ayudar, comprender a nuestros esposos. Y si tu padre necesita de mi, para que el apellido Masen sea reconocido, lo hago con mucho agrado. Además hijo, tu padre nunca me obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera.

-Eres fantástica madre! Todo lo que haces, lo haces parecer tan sencillo. Realizas tu labor, pero no pierdes tu esencia… no creo que exista en el mundo otra igual que tu.

-Gracias hijo! Pero te aseguro, que yo no soy diferente a otras mujeres. Y algún día encontraras a tu pareja perfecta… ya lo veras. Solo tienes que darte un poco de tiempo.

-Lo dudo madre, no encuentro nada en ellas que me llame la atención.

-Puede que no hayas conocido aún a la apropiada. Pero si te niegas a relacionarte, nunca conocerás a nadie.

-Madreeeeee! No me regañes como a un niño chico, sabes que te acompañare a esa fiesta. Pero solo por ti, estoy convencido que será igual que todas, las mismas caras, las mismas conversaciones… todo será igual… ¿Cómo conoceré a alguien si siempre es lo mismo?. A veces pienso que he de salir de chicago a buscar algo.

-Edward! Aunque cruces el mundo, si no abres tu mente y tu corazón nunca encontraras nada. Nadie o nada es suficiente bueno, porque ni siquiera sabes los que buscas o quieres. Te conozco hijo, y sé que aparte del amor, tampoco sabes qué hacer con tu vida. Ningún oficio te convence, ningún estudio…Edward, Alguna vez te has imaginado a ti mismo dentro de unos años?

-No madre, soy incapaz de plantearme algo del futuro…a veces pienso, que realmente no lo tengo.

-No hijo, no digas esos, porque no sabes cuánto me duele oírtelo decir. Edward, ¿aún sigues con la idea de alistarte?

-Si madre, creo que puedo hacer algo útil con mi vida, si me voy al frente. Al menos me sentir útil.

-Pero sabes que puedes perder la vida…

-Madre, por la única que temo en ese caso… seria por ti. Se cuanto lamentarías mi muerte…. Pero yo no le tengo miedo. Me siento completamente vacío, no soy capaz de encontrar mi lugar, mi sitio.

-Edward, hijo… solo te pido que te tomes algo más de tiempo para hacer eso. Si en junio, aún no te has encontrado. Cuando cumplas 18, yo misma convenceré a tu padre para que te de su bendición…. Pero dame este tiempo hijo… dátelo a ti mismo.

-Madre, no sé cómo lo haces… pero sabes que no puedo negarte nada.

-Edward, Porque no pruebas a irte a Europa a estudiar música. Ese siempre ha sido tu mayor aliciente. Y el piano suena en tus manos de mil maneras asombrosas.

-Ya sabes que no es un oficio muy respetado, y a mi padre no creo que le agradara lo suficiente.

-Yo sabré lidiar con él… prefiero las habladurías de la gente, antes que perder la vida de mi hijo en una guerra.

-Pero yo no sé si seré capaz de haceros eso…

-Bueno, tenemos algo de tiempo para hablarlo y estudiarlo…¿Si?

-Está bien madre, lo veremos en este tiempo… y ahora, si me disculpas… voy preparar las cosas para irnos a la casa de verano.

-Gracias Edward!

¿Cómo no iba a querer encontrar alguien igual que mi madre? Ella era única y especial. Amble, cariñosa, bondadosa, fiel, servicial, entregada, intuitiva, sorprendente, ama de su casa, esposa fiel, y madre entregada… si, Elisabeth Masen era la mejor madre y mujer que conocía.

Salí de mi casa, en busca de los porteadores, que cargarían nuestras maletas y un coche para el traslado de las mismas, junto con el personal de la casa. Mi Madre y yo, iríamos en el vehículo familiar. Después me dirigí al mercado para encargar los víveres que necesitaríamos, para nuestra estancia en la casa de verano. Todos los años, encargábamos las mismas cosas, y se encargaban de suministrarlo en nuestro hogar.

Hoy el mercado lo notaba más alborotado que de costumbre. Normalmente ignoraba todo tipo de cotilleos, o rumores. Y hoy no sería la excepción. Pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado, y no pude evitar encontrarme a las dos amadas de mis amigos.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!

-Hola Srta. Hale, Stra. Cullen. ¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí?

-Estamos preparando nuestra marcha al lago Michigan.- Me hablo Alice algo más alto de lo normal, lo que consiguió que varias mujeres se voltearan para mirarla- Este año, Rosalie nos acompañara a mi familia y a mí. De este modo podremos estar cerca de Emmett y Jasper.

-Así que los McCarthy y los Whitlock, se trasladan este verano al lago.

-Si, así es, después del verano, ambos partirán a sus labores. ¿Y ustedes van a ir?

-Si, estoy preparando la partida. Por lo que creo que nos veremos en el club.

-Ohhh Tengo tantas ganas de asistir a la fiesta de mañana. Todo el mundo habla de lo mismo.

-¿Por eso la revolución que se siente en el mercado?

-Pues claro !

-Rosalie… llámame Edward, si mis amigos me escuchan hablaras de usted, se enojaran conmigo… ya saben que no son de muchos formalismos.

-Perdón… No estoy acostumbrada a tanta familiaridad… Lo que le quería contar, es que esa fiesta, promete ser de las más importantes del verano. Toda la alta sociedad estará en esa recepción.

-¿Tan importante es esa familia?

-Al parecer si. No sé mucho sobre ellos, al parecer se han traslado desde Washington. El Sr. Swan es un gran inversor, y ha decido instalarse en esta localidad junto con su mujer y su hija. La cual dicen que es un poco… extraña.

-¿Extraña?

-Si, al parecer tiene unos ideales un poco revolucionarios… no se qué tal se adaptaran a esta sociedad.

-De igual modo, yo estoy deseando conocerla. Tengo el presentimiento de que esas habladurías de la gente, no son más que envidia. Estoy convencida de que podremos ser grandes amigas.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura amiga?

-No sé, pero es lo que siento Rose

-Bueno Srtas. Me temo que las tengo que abandonar, aún me quedan unos cuantos recados. No vemos en el Club mañana…. Señoritas… ¡Buenos Días!

-¡Buenos Días! Y hasta mañana

Salí del mercado con más información de la que deseaba, pero me parecía descortés, interrumpir a las prometidas de mis amigas con un "lo siento… no me interesa" o "no estoy para chismes". Si, la verdad es que no hubiera sido muy caballeroso por mi parte.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, mi madre y las dos doncellas que teníamos, tenían casi todo preparado. En el Hall de la casa, se encontraban varios baúles con las pertenencias nuestras.

Mi madre mando recado a mi padre, para informarles de nuestra partida. Por lo que no le vería seguramente hasta dentro de unas semanas.

Después de un liguero almuerzo en el jardín, no pusimos en camino a la casa de verano. La casa de verano, era una pequeña pero lujosa casa en las orillas del lago Michigan. Realmente estábamos a una hora de camino desde el centro de la ciudad de Chicago. Por lo que mi padre podría trasladarse fácilmente desde la casa de verano al gabinete. Pero no le agradaba mucho están tan cerca del lago. Prefería la comodidad de la polvorienta ciudad.

Ambos coches llegamos al mismo tiempo. Mi madre se dedico el resto de la tarde, supervisando que colocaran cada cosa en su lugar. Yo me aparte discretamente y me fui al la sala de juegos. La sala estaba decorada con colores claros, los pequeños butacones blancos se repartían por toda la habitación. Cerca de estos se encontraban pequeñas mesas de café. Dos grandes puertas de cristal daban a un pequeño jardín, el cual conducía a un camino hasta el lago. La estampa del atardecer sobre el lago, era absolutamente preciosa y relajante. Deje abiertas ambas puertas para que entrara el fresco de la noche. Me sentía inspirado, por lo que no espere a que quitaran las blancas sabanas que cubrían los muebles. Yo mismo destape mi preciado piano de cola, y me dispuse a tocar una de mis melodías favoritas. "Claro de Luna".

Desde la posición del banquillo, podía ver como se acercaba el crepúsculo, mientras la música de Debussy sonaba en el salón.

Cuando tocaba, me sentía bien, pero aún así… había algo que me faltaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta es la ultima historia que actualizo hoy... ahora seguiré escribiendo haber si con suerte tengo algo para este fin de semana... **

**disfrutarlo**

Capítulo 2 .- Amanecer en el lago

Me desperté con las primeras luces del alba. La casa estaba silenciosa, pero ya no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Durante toda la noche estuve pensando en las palabras de mi madre. Me comprometí con ella, a esperar… pero realmente lo hacía por no hacerle más duro mi partida.

Saque de mi secreter mi diario, y comencé a plasmar en el todo lo que sentía. Lo venia haciendo desde los 12 años, era una manera de poner en orden mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos. A veces cuando lo volvía a leer, me sorprendía a mi mismo de lo que el día anterior había plasmado en él.

Si alguien leyera mis notas, se asustaría bastante de cuan negros eran mis pensamientos. La verdad es que no esperaba nada de esta vida, vagaba en ella como un sin techo lo hace por las calles. Era un barco que no encontraba puerto. Sabía que estaba deprimido, que la soledad que sentía me hacía enfermar cada día más. Me obligaba cada día aparentar, para no dañar a mis seres queridos y cercanos.

Me asome a la ventana de mi cuarto, y me apeteció escribir cerca del lago. Me vestí con ropa liviana y salí por el jardín posterior. Encontré el árbol que solía utilizar para estas ocasiones, y me ente en sus faldas. La vista era hermosa, y me trasmitía una gran paz. Me encantaba venir a esta casa, solo odiaba la vida social veraniega, la cual se incrementaba en esta época estival.

Cuando me sentí de nuevo preparado para retomar mis pensamientos, algo me llamo la atención. El sonido de un sollozo, se escuchaba no muy lejano a mi posición. Agudice la vista, y encontré una figura entrando poco a poco en el lago. Era una mujer, y su vestimenta… era como si fuera su camisón. Llevaba las manos ocultando su rostro. Me levante sigilosamente para no asustarla y me acerque más en la orilla…

-¡Por favor! Que esto acabe ya,… no puedo más… por favor….. VEN A POR MI.

Después de gritar esto, la mujer se hundió en las oscuras aguas…. Dios…. Se quería suicidar…No lo permitiría, por muy dura que fuera su vida, no permitiría que una dama se quitara la vida ante mis ojos. Me despoje de mi camisa, pensando que posteriormente ella la podría necesitar y salte al agua.

La busque y busque pero no conseguía verla. Aun no había suficiente luz para poder ver con claridad debajo del agua. Cogí aire de nuevo, y volví a sumergirme. Sin saber dónde dirigirme, nade de un lado a otro buscando, algún indicio de la mujer. Al final, conseguí distinguir una frágil figura. No luchaba, se dejaba hundir. Nade hasta ella, la agarre por la cintura y la subí a la superficie.

Conseguí acercarme a la orilla, y la cargué en brazos fuera del agua. Evite fijar mi vista en ella, pues sus ropas blancas se ceñían demasiado a su cuerpo. Era liviana y frágil, me centre en su rostro, su castaño pelo se pegaba a su frente. Su piel blanca, la hacía parecer una muñeca de porcelana.

La deposite en tierra firme, y comprobé su respiración. Ejercí presión en su tórax, en repetidas ocasiones, para provocar que su corazón volviera a latir. Me acerque a insuflarle aire a los pulmones, pero cuando le estaba entregando mi aire, mis labios rozaron los suyos, sintiendo una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo. Deseche toda sensación, no era el momento de analizarla y continué con la labor de revivirla. A la segunda vez que le di aire, comenzó a toser y expulsar el agua de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y me eclipse con sus ojos. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan bellos y con tanto dolor en ellos.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de la situación se cubrió su cuerpo escondiese de mi. Voltee para darle privacidad y le tendí mi camisa seca. Sin decirme nada, agarró la blusa con sus frías manos, y de nuevo sentí esa misma sensación cuando me rozó.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?.- Su voz destilaba odio, rencor… pero aun así era una dulce melodía

-Nunca permitirá que una dama, acabara con su vida delante de mis ojos.

-¿Y por qué no mirasteis para otro lado? ¿Por qué tuvisteis que devolverme a esta vida tan vacía? Tal vez su madre no le enseño que no debía meterse en las vidas ajenas…

Cuando volteé para contestarla, ya había desaparecido. ¿Por qué ese odio?¿Por qué decía que era una vida vacía?, la extraña mujer me ocasionó un sinfín de preguntas. Pero la que más me intrigaba es como se llamaría la dueña de esos ojos.

Recogí mi diario de donde lo deje, y entre en mi casa. Aún no se habían despertado, por lo que me encamine a mi cuarto. Una sensación extraña me inundaba el cuerpo. Me recosté en mis aposentos, y deje vagar mi mente, recordando cada rasgo de esa mujer. Me comprometí conmigo mismo que averiguaría cual era su nombre, y cuál era su pena para querer desaparecer de este mundo. De pronto me di cuenta, que yo estaba a punto de realizar la misma acción, pero de un modo diferente. ¿Cómo me atreví a juzgarla si yo siento que esta vida está vacía?. Pero ahora tenía una motivación… encontrar a la misteriosa dama.

Debí quedarme de nuevo dormido, ya que por la ventana entraba excesiva luz. Me incorpore y saque otra camisa de mi armario. Cuando baje, mi madre se encontraba ya en el jardín desayunando.

-¡Buenos días hijo!

-¡Madre!

-¡te ves diferente!¿Has dormido bien?

-Si madre, pero algo extraño me ha sucedido en la madrugada.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-Madre, esta mañana desperté y al no conciliar el sueño, salí al lago a despejarme. Cuando vi a una joven que se intentaba ahogar, la salvé y en vez de darme las gracias me recrimino mi acto… no sé ¡Pero me siento extraño! ¿Acaso hice algo indebido, madre?

-No Edward, no lo creo, eres un perfecto caballero y tan solo hiciste lo que tu corazón y la razón de dicto. Aunque ella no te lo agradezca ahora, algún día lo hará. No te preocupes, hiciste lo que debías y me siento orgullosa por ti.

-Gracias madre!

Desayunamos tranquilamente, comentándome los planes que tenia hoy en el día. Yo no estaba muy interesado en acercarme al Club, por lo que permanecería en la casa.

Hasta que mi madre llego a la hora del almuerzo, me dedique a leer o tocar el piano. Había compuesto una nueva melodía, algo extraño en mi. Puesto que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y si componía algo era sumamente triste. Esta melodía era diferente, había nostalgia en sus notas, pero también un resquicio de felicidad.

Después del almuerzo, mi madre comenzó a arreglarse para la recepción que esta noche se celebraba. No me agradaba en absoluto asistir, pero tenía la esperanza de encontrar aquellos ojos color chocolate.

Poco antes de que llegara el crepúsculo, mi madre y yo nos encaminamos al salón de festejos, del club social. Comprobé para mi desgracia, que la familia Denali llegaba al completo. Eran buenos amigos de mi familia, y los tratábamos con bastante asiduidad. Pero empecé a sentirme muy incomodo cuando la pequeña de las tres hermanas, intentaba captar mi atención. Pero aunque era muy bella, la encontraba igual de insulsa que el resto de mujeres. También vi a otras de las familias, con las que mi padre trataba, creo recordar que eran Volturi o algo así. Era una familia europea, que se habían instalado en Chicago, hace apenas dos años. Con la mirada busque a los más allegados y pude ver a mis amigos, en un pequeño círculo conversando en la entrada, con sus respectivas familias. Estaban los Cullen, Whitlock, los Hale y por último las McCarthy.

-Madre! Te importa que saludemos a mis amigos.

-Claro que no! Además hace mucho que no hablo con la .

Nos acercamos a ellos y mi madre fue la primera en hablar.

-Buenas noches! Mucho tiempo sin verles…

-Elizabeth querida! ¿Cuánto tiempo?- Le saludo amigablemente la Sr. Cullen- Has de perdonarme pero no he tenido tiempo. Prometo que en breve retomaremos nuestras charlas.

-Por supuesto Esme, querida. Conmigo no tienes que excusarte. Siempre estarás perdonada.

-Permíteme que te presente a nuestras amistades.

-Por supuesto.

-Buenos ya conoces a la familia McCarthy y a los Whitlock, verdad.- mi madre asintió y los saludo.- Estos son la familia Hale, la preciosa Rosalie esta comprometido con el joven Emmett.

-Enhorabuena querida, aunque ya sabía por mi hijo de su compromiso, me alegra conocerla para felicitarla en persona. Es un buen muchacho…

Mi madre adoraba a mis amigos, a la verdad es que nos habíamos criado juntos, por lo que los conocía a la perfección. Y si Jasper y Alice, tienen que agradecer a alguien su enlace, es a mi madre. Pues se conocieron en una fiesta navideña en mi casa. La Sr. Cullen y mi madre, eran amigas de toda la vida. Y por cosas de la vida, no se volvieron a encontrar pasados unos años.

-Les parece si entramos.- nos invitó a movernos el padre de Alice.

Ofrecí el brazo a mi madre y nos encaminamos al hall de entrada. Como era la costumbre, los presidentes del club social recibían uno a uno a los invitados, presentando a la familia homenajeada. Al estar detrás de mi corpulento amigo, no conseguía ver nada delante de él. Cuando fue nuestro turno, mi madre se adelanto a mí para el saludo oficial.

-¡Buenas noches Sr Masen! Nos alegramos de contar con su presencia.

-Gracias querida, lamento que mi marido no pueda asistir, espero que comprendan

-Tranquila querida. Permítame que les presente a la Familia Swan. El es Sr. Chalie, Sra. Renee y su adorable hija la Srta. Isabella

-Es un placer, el es mi hijo Edward. En nombre de mi marido y en el nuestro les damos la bienvenida a nuestra ciudad.

-Es un placer Sr. Masen. Lamento que su marido no pueda asistir. Su prestigio le precede y estaba interesado en conocerle.

-Eso se puede arreglar Sr. Swan, con mucho gusto les invito a visitarnos.

-Le tomo la palabra, le agradecer que me mande recado cuando su esposo llegue.

-Así lo hare.

Cuando mi madre me dio paso después de la presentación, estreche la mano del caballero, bese la mano de su mujer. Pero cuando llegue a su hija, me quede paralizado. Ella era la dueña de esos ojos, era la muchacha que salve esa misma mañana. Mi corazón dio un salto, al volverla a ver. Y está claro que ella me reconoció, puesto que en su mirada detecte cierto rencor hacia mi persona.

-Srta. Isabella, un placer saludarla

-lamento no poder decir lo mismo.

Me susurró, desde luego no era el recibimiento que me esperaba. Claro que sabía que no me daría las gracias, pero no esperaba un saludo tan frio y cortante. La dedique la mejor de mis sonrisas y avance hasta mi madre.

La noche se acababa de poner interesante. Y había conseguido mi primer objetivo. Su nombre, Isabella Swan. Ahora solo necesitaba saber cuál sería su frustración.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola :

Aquí os dejo un capítulo nuevo, espero que os guste y os invito a pasar por mi perfil. Hay os he dejado un regalito en forma de video. son todas las imagenes que tengo de nuestro amado Robert Pattinson. Espero que os guste pues lo dedico a todas las que me seguís.

Capítulo 3 Primer baile, primera disputa

Acerque a mi madre hasta el circulo de amigas y me disculpe ofreciéndoles traer algo de beber. Cuando encontré a la gente del servicio, tome dos copas de champagne, para mi madre y para mí. Pero la vista que obtuve, cuando el criado se marchó, me dejo paralizado.

La verdad no me había fijado en ella cuando entre. Tan solo me había centrado en sus ojos. Y ahora en la corta distancia que nos separaba, podía admirarla en su plenitud.

Era un ángel, su pelo castaño caía por su espalda y en sus hombros en unos graciosos bucles. El tono oscuro de su pelo, resaltaban la tez pálida. Una hermosa tiara de flores y cristales, recogían en pelo para mostrar su hermoso rostro. Bestia con un hermoso y atrevido vestido de cóctel. Parecía más una hermosa novia.

Sus hombros tan solo estaban cubiertos por una ligera gasa transparente, que remataba con un adorno florar a medio antebrazo. La seda cubría su figura, marcando la esbelta cintura. Y un poco más abajo de su cadera, crecía una graciosa falda que abría en un costado, dejando ver otra capa de fina seda y una más de un encaje fino. Todo el vestido estaba cubierto de una elegante pedrería, lo que la hacía brillar más aun de lo ya lo hacía. Era la criatura más hermosa, que había visto en mi vida.

Tan absorto me encontraba en mi visión, que no me percate de la presencia de la Srta. Tanya.

-Edward querido! Esa copa es para mí…

-Tanya, ¡Buenas noches!, precisamente no eran para compartir con usted. Pero si deseáis beber algo. Aquí os dejo las dos copas. Si me disculpa.

Sé que no fue del todo caballeroso. Pero no soportaba el asedio al que me venía enfrentando con la Srta. Denali. Aunque ya le había dicho formalmente que no deseaba cortejarla, ella aún seguía intentando acercarse a mí. No comprendía su constancia, pues era algo no muy bien visto. Una dama, no debería rogar por el amor de nadie. Pero claramente, una cosa era lo que dictaba la etiqueta de la época, y otra lo que realmente lo que se hacía. Todo se catalogaba a una actitud muy hipócrita, la cual no era de mi agrado. Pues fui educado muy estrictamente.

Una vez entregue ambas copas, a la insistente dama. Me acerque a ese pequeño ángel, que empezaba a cautivarme de manera extraña.

-¡Srta. Isabella!, ¿me concedería el honor de este baile?.

Le hable sin retirar la mirada de sus ojos, y con una pequeña reverencia le ofrecí mi mano. La cual ante mi sorpresa accedió.

Sentía como todas las miradas del salón se dirigían a nosotros. Y no creo que fuera para menos. Mi acompañante, era la más hermosa de las que allí se encontraban, además de ser la homenajeada. Y yo,… bueno, creo que sería la primera vez que me vieran bailar en una de estas fiestas. No es que me disgustara, pero me sentía asediado por mujeres que no me interesaban, por lo que evitaba mostrar mis dotes de bailarín y así no era forzado a sacar a nadie.

Al llegar al centro del salón, la banda comenzó a tocar un dulce vals. La tomé suavemente por la cintura y le ofrecí mi mano de apoyo. La sentía liviana y frágil en los movimientos, y en cada giro, su aroma me golpeaba aturdiendo completamente mi razón. Estaba bailando conmigo, pero no me miraba a los ojos, por lo que intente reunir de nuevo valor para hablarla.

-Esta preciosa si me permite decírselo.

-Se lo permita o no, creo que me lo dirá de todas formas…

-¿Por qué ese resentimiento? Aún esta enojada conmigo por lo de esta mañana.

-¿Usted que cree Sr. Masen? No le pedí ayuda. Al contrario, usted a destruido mi última oportunidad…

-¡oportunidad! ¿Lo ha intentado más veces?

-Con todos mis respetos…. ¿A usted que le importa?

-Srta. Isabella, me importa… porque no entiendo como alguien como usted…¡desea morir!.

-¡precisamente por eso! Porque no creo que alguien como yo merezca vivir mucho más….

-Permítame que lo dude…

-¿Cómo se atreve a juagar mis intenciones si ni siquiera me conoce?

-Tal vez eso podría cambiar. Y no la estoy juagando, tan solo intento comprender el por qué esa necesidad de desaparecer.

-Y cree que con sus buenos modales, se lo voy a decir.

-La verdad, es que me agradaría…. Pero tengo la sensación de que usted me odia y no me va a dejar acercarme para averiguarlos

-¡Veo que es usted muy perspicaz…!

-Srta. Isabella… no me discuta tanto, no ve que no quiero que nos enojemos…

-Eso es tarde , no creo que olvide lo de esta mañana.

-Mire, no me arrepiento en absoluto de lo que hice, y si le soy sincero… estaré vigilando para que eso no vuelva a suceder. La comprendo más de lo que usted se imagina, puesto que yo mismo he pensado en quitarme de esta vida hipócrita y banal. Pero no de una forma… como decirlo… tan cobarde. ¿No ha pensado en el dolor que le causaría a sus seres amados? A sus padres, su novio, amigos.

-¡Sí!, ¡y por ellos es por lo que lo quiero hacer!. Mis padres son lo único que tengo y si sigo a su lado… acabare haciéndoles mucho más daño.

-¡A que se debe ese dolor!

-Ya le he dicho, que no voy a contarle nada.

Continuamos bailando un poco más, pero nada más terminar la pieza, se alejó de mi. Ohhh quien era esa mujer que me hacia tambalear, que en un instante a cambiado mi vida. Ahora más que nunca, quería permanecer aquí. Debía averiguar que sufrimiento atormentaba a ese ángel. Pero ella no me lo pondría fácil. De eso estaba seguro. Volví a tomar un par de copas y regrese junto a mi madre.

-¡Perdón madre! Aquí tiene

-gracias hijo…. Acompáñame.

Me indicó mi madre alejándonos del grupo y saliendo al hermoso jardín, estaba claro que ella quería hablarme.

-Hijo! Por casualidad la Srta. Swan no será la misma de esta mañana, ¿Verdad?

-Si madre, era ella.- Intente disimular mi tono apagado, pero mi madre no se le había escapado.

-No entiendo que le puede haber ocurrido….¡ Es bellísima!

-Sí lo es madre, nunca había conocido algo igual…

-Edward mi amor… ¿te interesa esa damita?

-Creo que si… no sé exactamente que me sucede… ella es tan… diferente al resto. En sus ojos, veo que su alma es hermosa. Pero veo tanto dolor, que me hace sentir impotente. Desearía protegerla de toda adversidad. Pero siento que ella, no solo no me lo va a permitir… a levantado un muro de frio cristal que no me permite acercarme a ella.

-Hijo!¿ Te estás escuchando?… No eres el mismo de hace dos días. ¿Qué pretendes hacer al respecto?

-Acercarme madre, necesito saber que mal es el que tiene. Quiero romper esa barrera.

-Bueno… pues si es tu decisión… tu vieja madre te ayudara

-¿Cómo?.

-Tu déjamelo a mí… solo has de seguir siendo ese perfecto caballero, que tanto me enorgullece. Por cierto cariño… con ese chaqué estas guapísimo. ¡Me recuerdas tanto a tu padre a tu edad!

Volvimos del jardín y nos encontramos que gran mayoría de los invitados estaban ya dirigiéndose a gran comedor, para la cena. Mi madre se acerco a Sra. Esme y le hablo algo al oído. Inmediatamente esta hablo con su hija, que a su vez hablo con Jasper. No sé que hablaron realmente, pero en menos de unos minutos, ambos me tenían rodeado y me encaminaban a unas sillas.

-Perdone Srta. Swan le importaría que compartiéramos su mesa.- Le habló Alice dulcemente, ella asintió con la cabeza.

Jasper me indicó que me sentara a la izquierda de Isabella, sentándose el a su derecha y Alice a su lado.

-Veo que no me puedo librar de usted.- me espetó.

-Sí, tanto le molesta mi cercanía, puedo dejar libre mi asiento. Creo que muchos caballeros estarán dispuestos a ocupar mi lugar.- la conteste seriamente y dolido. Intente levantarme, pero su fría mano me agarró, volviendo esa extraña sensación.

-¡NO!... por favor.- se había sonrojado levemente, ahora era más angelical.- prefiero su compañía, al pesado del Sr. Newton.

-Veo que ha conocido a Mike.

-Sí, y la verdad le agradeceré si me ayuda a evadirme de él.

-Mmmm, creo que aceptare gustoso.

Y claro que lo haría, ese Mike no lo consideraba un caballero. Era muy sabido, la pasión suya de desflorar a jóvenes damas. Se valía de su agraciado físico y de su gran fortuna, para engañarlas.

Emmet y Rosalie se sentaron frente a nosotros. Por lo que la plática de toda la velada fue muy amena. Isabella, había agradado a las prometidas de mis amigos, lo cual me ayudaría a acercarme más a ella. Mi madre, no paró de sonreírme en toda la noche. Tenía la ligera impresión que ella orquesto todo esto. Y le estaba agradecido. Una vez más, mi madre me demostraba cuan perfecta era.

Nota Autor:

Como ya diije en... he publicado un libro que seguro os gustará. Puesto que es de Vampiros. En mi perfil tenéis la dirección del blog. Por favor pasaros y aunque sea leer la sinopsis o la intro y dejarme un comentario... y si os gusta... pues bueno... lo podéis comprar.

besos


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 Extraños sentimientos

Después de la cena, se volvió abrir el baile. Normalmente a estas alturas de la noche, yo me habría escusado con algún pretexto. Pero esta vez, era diferente… ahora si tenía ganas de permanecer en el Club social, y la razón de que deseara permanecer, caminaba frente a mi acompañada de Rosalie y Alice.

-Edward, ¿te noto extraño esta noche? No sé… más participativo…- Comento Jasper

-Si amigo, además… no te había visto bailar nunca en una fiesta, y no sé porque no me sorprende que no será el único baile que nos regales….

-No sé de qué me estáis hablando, creo que el vino de la cena os está afectando, amigos.

-Vamos Edward, te conocemos, y esta noche no eres el reservado y taciturno de siempre… no tendrá que ver algo la Srta. Isabella.

-Jasper… por favor, la he conocido esta noche… igual que ustedes…

-Si, pero no sé por qué… siento que me escondes algo… Creo que ustedes ya se habían visto anteriormente… hay algo… en cómo se hablan…

-Imaginaciones amigo Jasper, imaginaciones.

No creo que pudiera engañar a mis amigos durante mucho tiempo. Pero no desvelaría a nadie, donde y cuando conocí a ese ángel.

Dejamos a las damas platicando y nos dirigimos al salón de fumadores par hablar con algunos de los hombres que estaban invitados. Solían ser muy aburridas, puesto que solo hablaban de los valores, de la bolsa, del mercado incipiente o de política. El Sr. Swan estaba ya en la sala rodeado de algunos de los más importantes, vaqueros y corredores. Cuando me vio entrar junto a mis amigos, se disculpo de sus acompañantes y se encamino hacia a mi. Eso era algo nuevo completamente.

, me agrada verle aquí.

-En que puedo ayudarle, .

-Llámame Charlie, hijo… ¿Usted va ha seguir los pasos de su padre?

-Si le soy sincero, aún no he pensado si lo haré, señor.

-Ohhh que lástima, no creo que le agrade mucho a su padre, ¿Verdad hijo?

-No voy a mentirle... Charlie .- Me costó formalizar mucho con él- Pero la abogacía no es algo que realmente me estimule. Creo que para ser tan bueno como mi padre, debería amarla tanto como lo hace él. Sino sería como ser infiel a una mujer… al menos eso es lo que mi padre me dice.

-Muy sabio…Tengo ganas de conocerle. Me han comentado que es uno de los mejores.

-Así es, señor.

-Su madre nos invitó a sus casa cuando el Sr. Masen venga, pero no le pregunte a su madre si sabía que previsión de tiempo.

-Posiblemente llegue en la próxima semana. Realmente ahora está muy ajetreado en la ciudad, pero si le corre hablar con él… puedo ponerme en contacto si lo desea.

-Si, joven. ¿Podría pasarse mañana por mi casa? Le entregare unos documentos y una nota para que se la entregue a su padre. ¿Me haría el favor? Es algo que no puedo dejar de hacer, y todavía no he encontrado a nadie de confianza para esta diligencia.

-Es un honor ayudarle. ¿Cuándo desea que se lo entregue? Si quiere mañana podría acercarme a la ciudad. Tengo que hacer algunos recados.

-Eso sería perfecto, así cuando su padre llegue a la siguiente semana, el estará enterado de todo lo que necesito.

-Entonces señor, hasta mañana… si me disculpa.

-Si hijo… -Pero no termine de darme la vuelta cuando me volvió a llamar.- Joven Edward, ¿Podría hacerme otro favor?

-Si señor- Deseaba caerle bien, pero no quería que pensara que soy su sirviente.- He visto que antes ha bailado con mi hija, ¿Le supondría mucho esfuerzo llevarla con usted mañana?.

Todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que realmente me imaginaba. Su padre me estaba pidiendo que me acercara a su hija… la sensación de felicidad que me embargo al escuchar su petición, no se hizo esperar, y aunque intente disimularlo. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi cara.

-Por supuesto, para mi seria un grato honor acompañar a su hija.

-Pues no se hable más muchacho. Hasta mañana.

Cuando quede libre del Sr. Swan, mis amigos volvieron a reunirse conmigo.

-Y esa sonrisa…

-Nada Emmett, nada…

-Uhuuuuu… Jasper… Creo que finalmente el hombre de hielo, está empezando a templar su corazón.

-Si amigo, y creo que el fuego es de color chocolate….

-Os estáis escuchando… no decís más que sandeces sin sentido…- Bufe y salí de la sala, no sin antes ver como mis amigos se dirigían una mirada cómplice y reían. ¿Qué habrán querido decir?

Pero al llegar al salón, otro sentimiento que no había experimentado nunca me embargo. Era un calor sobrenatural, y un odio irracional se apodero de mi mente. Mis amigos se colocaron a ambos lados mio. Note como sus cuerpos se tensaron de la misma forma que el mio.

-¿Qué hacen los hermanos Volturi hablando con mi Rose?- La voz de Emmett, me sorprendió… era casi un rugido.

Alec, Demetri y Felix, estaban hablando con las tres damas. La conversación parecía bastante alegre, puesto que las tres reían. Todo lo vi rojo, y me encamine detrás de Jasper y Emmett. ¿Pero qué sentimiento era este? No lo entendía, pero no soportaba verla con otro caballero.

-Buenas noches, caballeros… cuanto tiempo si hablar con ustedes. – Jasper fue bastante cordial, pero sus palabras destilaban veneno. A caso lo que sentían ellos era algo similar a lo mío.

-Jasper, viejo amigo. Cuanto tiempo.

Siempre había considerado a la familia Vultiri como unos oportunistas, y la contestación de Demetri denotaba que estaban ofendidos por nuestra proximidad.

-Emmett, Edward, es un placer verles a ustedes también. ¿Qué se traen por aquí?

-Supongo lo mismo que ustedes, conocer a la familia Swan. ¿Ya veo que conocen a nuestras prometidas?

-¿prometidas?- Ahora fue Alec, el que pregunto sorprendido.

-Si, La Srta. Hale, es mi prometida, y la Srta. Cullen la de Jasper.

Ambas se colocaron cerca de sus novios, y la expresión de Isabella fue de terror al verse rodeada de los tres hombres. Comprobé que la sonrisa que tenia, no era del todo sincera. Creo que no le agradaban aquellos caballeros. A riesgo de que me equivocara de nuevo. Me coloque cerca de ella, in mediatamente me devolvió una mirada de agradecimiento.

-Srta. Isabella, su padre me ha pedido que platique unas cosas con usted, sería tan amable de acompañarme.

-Si…

-Esperen.. Sentí como Feliz me agarraba del brazo.- Estábamos hablando con la Srta. Swan

-Si Felix, ya sé que hablaban con la señorita… pero tenemos asuntos que tratar. Si nos disculpan… buenas noches, y me alegra a verles visto.

Note como todos nuestros amigos no miraban de una extraña manera. Pero me fue indiferente, lo único que deseaba es sacar a Isabella de las garras de esos tres.

-Gracias… me has salvado dos veces!

-¿Dos?- le pregunte con mi merjor sonrisa, y al parecer a ella le agradó, pues se sonrojo al momento…

-No voy a darle las gracias por lo de esta mañana. Aún eso no se lo perdono..

-¿Y que más he de hacer?

-de momento siga así… y puede que al final le perdone.

Llegados al centro del salón, la tomé por su cintura y comencé a guiarla de nuevo en el baile.

-Isabella, su padre me ha pedido que mañana la lleve a la ciudad, le agradaría acompañarme…

-¿Me está dando a elegir?

-Si, señorita. No voy a obligarla porque su padre me lo haya solicitado. Me gustaría que usted aceptara por si misma.

-Sabe Edward, eso es nuevo. ¿Cuándo un hombre pregunta sobre las preferencias de una mujer, Y sobre todo cuando estas ya han sido predeterminadas por el padre de esta?

-Puede que no sea la costumbre, pero hay muchas cosas de esta sociedad, que ni comprendo ni comparto. Y por supuesto, prefiero que sea usted la que me acepte por voluntad propia a ser un impuesto por su padre. Si desea, puedo hablar con él.

-No, gracias… pero le voy a ser sincera. No es la primera vez que mi padre hace eso. Le agradezco que me de a elegir. Y aunque le acompañare mañana, ya sabe cuales son mis intenciones. No deseo entablar con nadie… ningún tipo de relación.

-¿Por qué esa negación?

-No soy la apropiada para nadie.

Esas palabras me causaron mucho dolor, ¿por qué ella no se creía apropiada?. Creo realmente que eso tiene mucho que ver con el incidente del lago. ¿Cuántas cosas tendría que averiguar de esta hermosa mujer?

No hay nada mejor que un misterio sin resolver, para no dormir toda la noche. Y tengo la impresión que esta hermosa dama, me quitará el sueño más de una.

Pasada la media noche, mi madre y mis amigos, abandonamos la recepción. Durante toda la noche había permanecido atento a Isabella. Cuando se encontraba agobiada por algún admirador, o se aburría de las protocolarias conversaciones, mis amigos, sus respectivas novias y yo, la rescatábamos con cualquier pretexto.

Los sentimientos encontrados esta noche, me darían mucho que pensar. Que era ese odio, y ese hormigueo al sentir su piel. ¿Qué significaba ese calor en mi interior? ¿Y la angustia al tenerla lejos?,¿ y el ansia de su cercanía?. Muchas cosas demasiado nuevas para mí. Llegue a mi cuarto y me desplome en mi cama. Mañana tendría un día a solas con ella en la ciudad, y intentaría aprovechar para descubrir sus tormentos.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicas

Se que no están permitidas las notas, pero es un caso de extrema necesidad. Se me ha estropeado mi ordenador, y estamos intentando recuperar toda la info que tengo dentro. Lo cual si ellas… muero. Pues no me dio tiempo a un back-up.

Por este motivo no podré actualizar en un tiempo…espero se solucione rápido.

Lamento hacerlas esperar…perdónenme…intentare resarcirlas

Besos


	6. Chapter 6 es decir 5

Hola a todas...

He conseguido acceder a mi blog a través de este ordenador prestado y he podido recuperar algunos capítulos. Siento avisar que unicamente tengo los de este Fic. El resto de mis historias tendrán que esperar un poco más, ya que las tenía muy avanzadas. Si veo que no tengo forma de recuperar la info, las reescribiré, pero me dan esperanzas de que no haga falta. Por ahora, actualizare esta y posiblemente empiece alguna nueva... tengo que entretenerme durante las siestas de las peques.. ¿no creéis?.

Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo. y siento verdaderamente que tengáis que esperar por Rebeldes y Volver a nacer... pero os aseguro que merecerá la pena la espera.

besos a todas y gracias por seguir escribiendome RW en todas mis historias.

5.- Paseo por Chicago

Me levanté con las primeras luces del Alba, arreglándome con mi mejor traje y baje a desayunar con mi amada madre. Cuando salí al pequeño porche aún no había bajado.

-Buenos días Señor ¿Le traigo su desayuno o prefiere esperar a su madre?

-Por favor, tráigalo. Tengo que salir temprano.

A los pocos minutos la muchacha me trajo fruta, bollería recién hecha, jugo y café. Cuando estaba a punto de finalizar mi madre se apoyó en mis hombros y me beso en la coronilla.

-Buenos días Edward, veo que te has levantado pronto. ¿A qué se debe?

-Veras madre, ayer el Sr. Swan me pidió que llevara unos documentos a padre.

-Ya veo… ¿Desde cuándo te ofreces a ayudar en las labores de tu padre? Nunca has prestado interés.

-Y no lo hago madre, tan solo voy a llevarle los documentos.. y..

-¿Y? dime hijo… se que tiene que ver con la Srta. Isabella. Lo noto en tus ojos.

-Si madre, también me pidió que llevara a su hija a la ciudad.

-Entonces, no te entretengo más. Que tengas buen día y dile a tu padre que lo amo.

-Si madre.-

Me levante de la esa y bese su frente. Mi madre no dejaría nunca de sorprenderme. No solo era una buena madre, también era mi confidente. Con la mitad de las palabras, ella entendía todo.

Me monte en el coche y me encamine a la mansión veraniega de los Swan. Era una hermosa casa victoriana, con la fachada blanca y hermosas columnas en el porche de la entrada. Llamé a la puerta y una anciana mujer me recibió.

-Buenos días. Soy Edward Masen, el Sr. Swan me esperaba.

-Si pase, por favor espere en la sala.

Me acompañó a un gran salón, que estaba decorado con gran gusto. No era ostentoso, ni recargado. Todo era de unos tonos cálidos y acogedores. Me llamó la atención un pequeño piano de pared. ¿Quién tocaría en aquella casa?

-¿Le gusta mi piano, Edward? – Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Buenos días Isabella. ¿Toca?

-Si así es… no es que sea muy buena, pero es algo que me hace sentir bien.

-la comprendo muy bien.

-¿De verdad?

-Si Isabella, para mi la música es lo único que me hacía sentir vivo…- me di cuenta de que hablaba más de lo debido

-¿Por qué habla en pasado, ya no siente lo mismo?.

-Si, no es que... bueno… - no podía creer lo nervioso que me encontraba con solo estar en la misma estancia que ella.-ahora he encontrado otras cosas que me hacen sentir lo mismo… o mejor.- No sé de donde saque la suficiente fuerza para decir eso. Pero al menos ella no se percató.

-Bueno Edward, mi padre me dio esto para usted y cuando guste, podemos marchar.

-¿Esta lista?

La ofrecí mi brazo para que se apoyara en él, el cual aceptó con una sonrisa. La acompañe hasta la puerta del vehículo abriéndole la puerta para ella. Con una leve inclinación de cabeza ella me agradeció el gesto, en su dulce cara tenia dibujada una sonrisa que mando miles de mariposas a volar en mi estomago. Sus ojos brillaban con ese gesto, pero no desaparecía el dolor de ellos. ¡Dios, cuanto desearía poder leer su mente en estos momentos!

El recorrido hasta el centro de chicago fue silencioso, pero no me desagradó. Me daba cuenta que con Isabella, no era necesario mantener conversaciones absurdas para llenar el silencio. Simplemente con su cercanía me sentía bien, tranquilo. Hasta la ciudad me parecía tener otro color diferente. Era capaz de visualizar los llamativos colores, donde antes solo veía color Sepia. ¿Por qué ya no veía la vida en Blanco y Negro?.

Estacione el coche cerca de la oficina de mi padre, y me apresure a bajarme para abrirle la puerta y ofrecer mi mano. Cuando ella la tomó para ayudarse a bajar, otra vez ese cosquilleo recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Puede que me equivoque, pero creo que ella sintió lo mismo, pues un suave rubor se instaló en sus mejillas. ¡Cuan adorable se veía con ese tono en la piel!

Me aclare la garganta, para poder así centrarme en otros pensamientos.

-No tardaremos mucho. Después, le ensañare la ciudad.

-De acuerdo, pero si lo prefiere, puedo esperar aquí.

-No pienso dejarla sola en una ciudad nueva. No sería muy caballeroso por mi parte.. ¿No cree?

Ella me sonrió de nuevo, y tomo mi brazo como apoyo. Verla sonreír me hacia feliz, y a ella aún más hermosa. Hoy mi objetivo será ese… hacerla feliz.

Entramos en el despacho de mi padre una vez nos anuncio su secretario. Le entregue los documentos, y le comente brevemente la conversación con el . Mi padre, nos confirmó que el próximo fin de semana, pasaría por el lago. Así podría conocerle en persona y tratar todos los asuntos.

No quise demorarnos mucho más. Por lo que después de esa breve visita, conduje de nuevo a Isabella fuera del edificio.

-¿Le apetece ir de compras o prefiere pasear?

-pasear estaría bien. No soy amante de las compras, de hecho… es mi madre la que se encarga de ello.

-Eso es extraño…

-El que?

-No es que conozca mucho las costumbres de una dama, pero tengo sabido por Jasper y Emmett, que a ustedes les gusta ir de compras. Al menos sus prometidas lo hacen constantemente.

-¿Se refiere a Alice y Rosalie?.- Solo asentí con la cabeza.- Bueno se podría decir que no soy nada común.

-¡de eso me he dado cuenta Isabella!

-Edward, le importaría llamarme solamente Bella. Mi nombre no me agrada por completo.

-No hay problema Bella, además creo que ese sobrenombre va más acorde con usted.

Inmediatamente bajo la mirada al suelo, intentando esconder de nuevo el rubor de sus mejillas. He hice lo mismo, pues note, que yo también me había avergonzado de mis palabras. ¿Por qué hablaba de más? Siempre he sido parco en palabras, sin embargo ella conseguía sacar de mi muchas cosas.

La conversación fue fluida, hablamos de su color favorito, de opera, de música, literatura. Era una persona culta e inteligente. Definitivamente no era como otras muchachas, las cuales solo se dedicaban a buscar un buen marido. Ella era independiente, segura de sí misma, fuerte, valiente… pero algo en ella me decía que escondía algo más.

Esa mañana había reído más que en toda mi vida. Era agradable estar con ella. Sin duda intentaría volver a tener otro día con ella, pero antes intentaría exprimir lo máximo de este.

-Bella!¿aceptaría una invitación a comer o prefiere que la deje en su casa?

-Me encantaría comer algo. Pero por favor, no me gustaría que fuera muy lujoso…

-Por?

-No me gusta que gasten dinero en mi, eso es todo….

-Está bien… no voy a discutir con una dama.

-Así de fácil… Edward.. me desconcierta su comportamiento. Primero me da a elegir si quiero acompañarle, después de que mi padre arreglara esta cita. Después me consiente en todo lo que te pido. Me pregunta por cosas, que ningún hombre preguntaría a una mujer…

-Prefiere que la trate de manera diferente…

-No… no quiero eso… es simplemente… que es diferente. Nadie se había comportado de este modo conmigo. Es como si realmente quisiera ser mi amigo y… no cortejarme…

-Bella, usted misma me dejó claro que no quería tener ninguna relación. Usted misma me ha dicho que no le gusta la vida hipócrita de la sociedad en la que vivimos… Tan solo pretendo conocerla y tratarla como creo que se merece. Así me educó mi madre, y creo que una mujer, no es solamente un bonito complemento en la vida de un hombre. Al igual que pienso, que un hombre no es un buen partido o un futuro prometedor para una dama… Mire Bella… tan solo me muestro como soy, intento ser coherente con lo que pienso y actuó según me dicta mi conciencia.

-Edward, por favor no se enoje… no quería ofenderle… pero entiéndame… no estoy acostumbrada a ser valorada…

-No entiendo por qué… es inteligente y preciosa… se merece que la den su lugar…

-No Edward…-me cortó no pudiendo continuar- No me lo merezco, usted no sabe nada de mi…

-Pues cuéntemelo… sé que hay algo que la atormenta, algo que la hace desistir de vivir… ¿Por qué no es feliz Bella?

-No puedo decírselo Edward…no…

-Está bien Bella… se que aún no me tiene confianza… Pero déjeme estar a su lado, déjeme que la consienta y le dé el lugar que se merece…

-¿Me está diciendo que le deje cortejarme?

-Nunca he tenido interés en nadie Bella... Yo mismo no puedo hacer ningún tipo de promesa, ya que he pensado muchas veces en unirme a la guerra…Pero siento que con usted… es todo distinto… al menos.. déjeme ser su amigo. Eso si se lo puedo prometer, y eso puede entrar dentro de sus barreras…

-Entonces acepto gustosa… si le soy sincera, hacía mucho tiempo que no me encontraba a gusto con nadie. Y perdóneme por lo de antes…

-No hay nada que perdonar, Bella. Si vamos a ser amigos, lo mejor es sinceridad plena.

Tras haber aclarado todo, me sentí bastante más tranquilo. Ella había aceptado mi amistad. Pero si soy sincero conmigo mismo. Cuando ella me pregunto sobre el cortejo, me dieron unas ganas enormes de confirmárselo. Pero no… no debo prometer nada a nadie. Ella empezaba a cambiar mi vida, pero aún me sentía vacio. Tenia claro que primero la salvaría a ella, no podría estar tranquilo, si una vez que me marchara ella volviera a cometer tal insensatez. El mundo no debería perder un ángel como ella.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, hola:

Aquí os dejo otro capítulo más de esta historia. Gracias por los Rw, ahora que tengo este ordenador intentare contestar más rápidamente a ellos.

espero la disfruten! las leo en su Rw.

besos

Raquel

Acepto

Habían pasado tres largos días desde ese paseo por chicago, y no sabía nada de ella. Mi madre salía todos los días al club, y al regresar me informaba de si la había visto o no. Durante esos días, ella tampoco asistió al Club, y sus padres no contestaban muy abiertamente a las preguntas de mi madre.

Me estaba preocupando realmente. No sé porque me sentía tan protector con ella, pero tan solo la idea de que volviera atentar contra su vida, me hacía sentir una punzada dolorosa en el corazón.

No podía ir a su casa directamente, puesto que no estaría muy bien visto, que una dama recibiera visitas sin una previa invitación. No si no eres su novio. Y yo definitivamente no lo era.

Al menos me quedaba la esperanza de verla este fin de semana. Ya que mi padre llegaba al lago y organizaríamos una cena en mi casa. Mi madre mando recado junto con una de las sirvientas, a la casa de Swan. Confirmando la asistencia de cuatro personas.

Suponía que tendrían la visita de algún familiar, y les acompañaría en esta visita a nuestra casa.

Al final de la larga semana, sin saber nada de Bella. Me prepare para el ansiado Sábado. Como era de costumbre, mi padre llego con las luces del alba. Y se encerró todo el día en su despacho. Mi madre, organizaba todo lo referente a la cena junto a la ama de llaves. Y yo… solo me recluí en mi amado piano.

La hora de la cena llego, y una de las chicas me aviso que las visitas se encontraban en la sala de estar. Baje ansioso de volver a verla, pero no me esperaba lo que me encontré.

Mi madré estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, hablando tranquilamente con la . Mientras mi padre y el , se encontraban en el jardín fumando y hablando. Frente a mi madre, se encontraba Bella con una tristeza en los ojos como nunca le había visto. Y junto a ella, un hombre que jamás había visto. Este la tenia cogida una de sus manos y conversaba con ella.

-Buenas tardes!- Irrumpí en el salón, y mi note que mi voz estaba teñida de resentimiento. Pero así me sentía, no me gustaba que ese caballero tuviera esa confianza con mi Bella… un momento… mi Bella, bueno estaba claro que ella era mi amiga, y no sé quién era él, ni las razones ni sentimiento que tenia él hacia ella… eso me hacia hervir la sangre…

-Hola Hijo, ven acércate… ya conoces a los señores Swan

-Mucho gusto volverla ver Sra. Swan.

-Por favor hijo, llámeme Renée.

-Como usted, guste… Srta. Isabella….

Ella me miro a los ojos, y se que la desconcertó que la llamara por su nombre completo. Pero no me pareció adecuado, llamarla por su nombre familiar ante aquel desconocido y su familia.

-Edward! … le presento al

-Llameme Tayler, es un placer

Le estreche la mano que me tendió e intente forzar una cordial sonrisa.

-Hijo,- Me llamó mi madre y voltee a enfrentarla.- Al parecer Tayler es un pretendiente de Isabella, y ha sido muy amable a compartir con nosotros su primera cita.

De acuerdo,.. No era muy normal que mi madre me informara de eso… y al parecer la Sra. Renée, no le molesto en absoluto que mi madre diera tanta información. Además note algo extraño en la mirada de ambas.

-Ven Edward, aproxímate a tu madre y a mí.

-Con mucho gusto…

Desde luego algo extraño estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué querían que me acercara?

-Hijo- Comenzó Renée en un tono que parecía más un susurro.- Todavía su padre no aceptado la proposición de él. Creo que mi marido está esperando que alguien más se presente ante él…-Era mi imaginación o me estaba insinuando que debería presentar mis respetos y mi interés hacia su hija.- También se… que a mi hija no es de total agrado.- Vale definitivamente me estaba diciendo que debería cortejar a su hija, pero ¿Qué hacer, ella no quería a nadie en su vida…?¿Por qué a mi si me aceptaría?

-Señora..- Mi madre me miró infundiéndome valor… pero no sabía que decir..- Si me permite, creo que primero desearía hablar con su hija… el poco tiempo que la conozco me hace pensar que no quiere a nadie cerca.- más bien me lo confirmo ella….- Si ella me aceptará.. no tendría ningún problema en presentarme ante su marido…

-Hijo…- Ahora fue mi madre.- Renée y yo hemos estado hablando toda esta semana, y ambas estamos de acuerdo en que entre ustedes hay algo… no tengas miedo.

-Madre, usted sabe cuál es mi planteamiento de futuro… que le puedo ofrecer a ella.

-Felicidad! .- Me contestó su madre.- Edward, cuando regreso de la ciudad, tenia un brillo en los ojos que hacía tiempo no la veía…Pienso saltarme todas las normas que existan con tal de ver a mi hija feliz… Si te resulta atrevido mi proceder o el de tu madre, es porque ambas somos madres y sabemos más de lo que ustedes se creen. Hijo, no seas tonto… no se lo que siente mi hija, pero sé que eres el único que la ha hecho sonreir.

Esas palabras me llegaron al corazón. Ese fue mi propósito, hacerla feliz y al parecer lo conseguí. ¿Pero y si ella no me acepta? No sabía que hacer, estaba claro que con ella me sentía a gusto, que podía hablar de miles de cosas. Que me divertía y sobre todo, tapaba ese hueco que sentía vacio.

-Hablare con ella…- Concluí…- Prefiero pedir primero su permiso.

-eso ella te lo agradecerá… pero se discreto, mi marido le gusta las cosas bien hechas.

-No se preocupe… en cuanto ella acepte, hablare con el Sr. Swan.

-No tardes en hacerlo Edward… Renée y yo distraeremos al muchacho después de la cena… debes llevarla al jardín y hablar…

-Madre… por qué me recuerda a una celestina?

Ambas mujeres se echaron a reír pero no comentaron nada más. Por un lado me sentía atrapado en una trampa, que sutilmente había tejido mi madre y su ahora amiga Sra. Swan. Por otro lado, me sentía feliz por haber tomado la determinación de cortejarla realmente. ¿Tal vez lo deseaba realmente? Puede que si, y tan solo estaba negándomelo a mi mismo. Sea como fuere… hablaría con Bella esta noche. Aunque solo sea para librarla de aquellos odiosos pretendientes.

A los pocos minutos, nuestra ama de llames nos aviso que estaba lista la cena y todos entramos en el comedor. Sutilmente mi madre me sentó al lado de Bella, lo cual agradecí. Tayler se encontraba sentado frente a nosotros. La velada transcurrió muy agradable, conseguí entablar una conversación muy interesante con Bella, su madre y mi madre. Pero me pareció que Tayler, por mucho que quería participar, no sabía cómo entrar en ella. Nuestros padres, hablaban de sus cosas, pero de vez en cuando participaban en ella. Dejándole finalmente excluido de toda platica. Visto su malestar, intente entablar con él algún tipo de conversación, pero definitivamente, este muchacho no tenía grandes cosas en su cabeza. No pudo hablar ni de literatura, ni de arte, ni de música… y menos de política o de la guerra. ¿Es que no leía ni los diarios? Al parecer, no.

Después de cenar, mi padre se metió en el despacho con Charlie. Mi madre y Renée tomando del brazo a Tayler, se fueron al la salita a esperar el café. Así que este era mi momento. Ofrecí mi brazo a Bella y entre en la salita en dirección al jardín.

-Bella, me acompañarías al jardín. Desde el poche se ve el lago.

-Por favor!- Fue más una súplica que otra cosa, por lo que arrancó de mi una fuerte carcajada. Estaba claro que ella quería librarse de Tayler.

Una vez salimos, me aparte de la vista de la salita para tener algo más de privacidad. Más que nada, no quería que Tayler se diera cuenta y me arruinara este momento.

-Bella ¿Te encuentras bien?- No sabía por dónde empezar…

-No Edward.. no me siento bien.

-Es por Tayler?

-Si, ayer se presentó ante mi padre y este accedió a que hoy nos acompañara… pero si te soy sincera… no lo soporto.

-Ja j aja …. Ahora entiendo sus gestos…

-Tanto se me nota.

-Bueno… yo al menos lo he detectado, y creo que nuestras madres también…

-¿Hablando de madres? ¿Qué querían hablar contigo?

-Pues de lo mismo que quiero hablar yo contigo…

-Ahhh Edward… no sea tan tríptico…

-Ja ja ja… Perdona…. Ambas me han pedido que me presente ante tu padre, para pedirle autorización a que te corteje…

-¿COMOOOOO?

-traqulicese Bella, primero le he dicho que desaba hablarlo con usted primero. Se de primera mano que no desea ser cortejada….

-Ni usted cortejar!.. eso también me lo dejo claro…

-Así es.. pero después de hablar con ellas… no sé…estoy cambiando de opinión.

-mmm ya veo…Edward.. no haga nada que no desee… creo que se siente en la obligación de protegerme, y estoy convencida de que piensa, que si usted e ofrece lo hará para ayudarme a quitarme de en medio a Tayler o a chicos similares..

Si, en eso tenía razón. En el poco tiempo que nos conocíamos ella sabía como era yo. Cosa que me agradaba mucho más. Puesto que yo sentía que la conocía desde hace siglos.

-Bella, no le voy a negar la razón… pero otra parte de mi… lo desea…

-Edward.. yo no soy buena para usted. Ya le he dicho que no soy buena para nadie…

-No Bella no empiece con eso de nuevo…

-Pero así es…- Una lágrima escapo de esos ojos achocolatados que me quitaban el sueño. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le seque la lagrima con mi pulgar…

-No llore Bella… y déjeme decir a mi si es buena o no para mi…

-Edward.. yo…

-Shhhhh… Sea sincera conmigo… ¿no le soy de su agrado?

-No es eso… Si no tuviera esta marca en mi…seriais perfecto, incluso más de lo que yo nunca imagine…

-entonces aceptaría que la cortejara… aceptaría ser mi novia..

-Edward… yo de verdad… no creo poder… no quiero decepcionarle..

-Eso no ocurrirá Bella, Sois diferente a cuantas mujeres conocí. Y me haces sentir de manera diferente. Bella, desde que te salvé en el lago mi mundo ha cambiado completamente. Antes estaba completamente perdido… y ahora… solo estoy así cuando no la tengo cerca.

-Edward.. yo… no sé qué decir…

-Acéptame… y juntos podremos ayudarnos…no me importa que no me cuentes tu secreto… aunque me maté verte sufrir así. No me importa nada Bella… de verdad… solo quiero estar cerca suya. Llámame egoísta, pero no puedo estar lejos de ti… no puedo…

-Está bien… te acepto… aunque sé que en algún momento te alejaras de mi…

-Nunca Bella… nunca.

Algo dentro de mí me empujo a besarla, no sé si todos los besos serian igual que este. Puesto que era la primera vez en mi vida que lo hacía. Lo que sentía era indescriptible, era como si dos piezas encajaran a la perfección. Tenerla en mis brazos, me hizo sentir completo en todos los aspectos de mi vida. Este era mi lugar… al fin lo había encontrado, y no me importaba nada más en estos momentos. Debería agradecer a mi madre el pequeño empujón que me dio, y hablar inmediatamente con Sr. Charlie.

A muy pesar mío, me distancie de ella, manteniendo su cara en mis manos.

-Debemos entrar…no quiero que tu madre se ofenda…

Ella asintió y volvió a tomar mi brazo. No sé si fue mi impresión, pero en estos momentos no conseguí encontrar en sus ojos, ese dolor que mostraba anteriormente. Cuando al fin entramos en la sala, ambas madres nos miraron y sonrieron. Creo que ellas adivinaron cual había sido la respuesta de Bella. Y algo obvio deberíamos mostrar en nuestras caras, puesto que Tayler se levantó al vernos bastante enojado. Pero no me preocupo en absoluto… al fin y al cabo… aún no se le había aceptado completamente… Ella me había elegido a mi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dios que mareo! con esto del ordenador, no se si me he dejado algún RW por contestar. Si lo he hecho perdonarme.**

**Me alegra que os guste esta historia, y espero que os guste lo que sigue.**

**No vemos **

**Raquel **

Formalidades

Esa noche cuando se marcharon, marche inmediatamente a mi cuarto. Mi madre, muy sabía, no me pregunto nada, tan solo me regalo una hermosa sonrisa y me dejo ir.

Mi vida había comenzado a cambiar el día que conocí a Bella. Ya no tenía ganas de partir, solo tenía ganas de disfrutar mis días en su compañía. Había encontrado un aliciente a esta vida vacía. Y me llenaba de felicidad haber borrado por unos minutos esa tristeza de sus ojos. Aún los labios me quemaban por su tacto, ansiaba volverlos a besar. Notaba como mi cuerpo comenzaba a despertarse a sensaciones, que nunca antes había sentido. El corazón lo sentía a punto de estallarme…Por una vez en mi vida ..era feliz. Y todo era gracias a ella.

Pero me atormentaban sus palabras. ¿Por qué ese miedo a que me alejara de su lado? No, ahora no. He encontrado mi lugar, y no voy a renunciar a ello. Averiguare que es lo que le atormenta, he intentare reparar su corazón.

Mañana sería un día importante, su familia nos invitaron a almorzar con ellos. Mi padre tenía que terminar de tratar unos asuntos, pero intentaría adelantarme a él para presentarle mis respetos a su padre.

Teniendo en la mente las palabras que finalmente le diría, me dormí relajadamente.

Aún no había amanecido cuando mi madre entró en el cuarto.

-Edward hijo, debes despertar.

-De acuerdo madre… pero no es muy temprano.

-Si hijo, pero tu padre bajara a desayunar en breve, y primero tendrás que hablar con él. Pero no te preocupes, anoche estuvimos hablando, y le agrada mucho la muchacha y su familia…

-Madre!

-¡Que esperabas que hiciera, hijo! Tanto tu padre como yo estábamos preocupados, Nunca te has fijado en una chica. ¡Además siempre has estado metido en tu música o tus libros, sino estabas con esa dichosa guerra!… Tanto tu padre como yo estamos emocionados de que te interese la . y si te soy sincera, fue tu padre el que me pregunto, pues te noto diferente el día de la visita a su gabinete.

-Tan solo estuvimos unos minutos con él.

-Suficientes hijo. Aunque tu padre no ha estado mucho tiempo en casa. Te adora, y se preocupa mucho por ti. Le lleno de orgullo verte en su gabinete, y vio en tus ojos lo que yo estoy viendo ahora… amor..

-¿Amor?... ¿Cómo puede decirme que ve en mis ojos amor?

-Edward hijo, se que esto es nuevo para ti, pero para nosotros no. Tus ojos brillan cada vez que alguien menciona su nombre. Llevabas tres días taciturno, porque no la habías visto. Cuando llegaste a la sala, y la vistes junto a ese otro muchacho, tu cara reflejaba el dolor de los celos. Y cuando hablasteis en el jardín… Vuestros rostros eran la pura imagen de la felicidad y el amor…

-¿Cómo puede estar segura de lo que siento, es eso?

-Hijo, ¿cuando la tocas sientes escalofríos?.- Asentí.- ¿Con una sonrisa sientes mariposas en el estomago?.- Volví afirmar.- ¿Tienes la necesidad de estar siempre con ella?

-Si madre… siento todo eso. Además, me siento muy protector con ella.

-Lo ves hijo… estás enamorado.

Me quede pensando en lo que mi madre me acababa de revelar, si todo lo que sentía era amor… si definitivamente estaba perdidamente enamorado de Bella. Pero ¿y ella?

-Edward, hay otra cosa que tu padre querrá hablar contigo… sabes que deberás tomar una decisión sobre tu futuro, tendrás que estudiar o trabajar en algún oficio.

-Aha…Pero no sé que puedo hacer. Estos años solo he pensado en alistarme, y la abogacía no me llama.

-Hay muchas más opciones

-Si, lo sé… tal vez hable con el Sr. Cullen. Me gusta la medicina, y siempre nos ha dicho que se necesitan más médicos.

-Me parece buena idea hijo… ahora que tienes las ideas más claras, te dejo que te arregles y hables con tu padre.

Mi madre se levantó de mi cama después de besarme en la frente y me dejó solo. Otra vez lo había vuelto hacer, sutilmente me ayudaba a tomar decisiones. Y en esta semana estaba tomando muchas y muy rápido.

Después de asearme y arreglarme con mi mejor traje de verano, baje a desayunar al jardín con mis padres. La imagen que tenía ante mí, era hermosa. Ella le tenía cogida la mano por encima de la mesa, y él le hablaba con adoración en su voz. Nunca había dudado del amor de mis padres, era una de las cosas que más ansiaba tener en esta vida, y que pensaba que se me había negado. Pero ahora viendo esa cariñosa escena, mi mente me imagino así junto a mi Bella.

-¡Buenos Dias!.- les salude animosamente.

-Hola hijo, ven siéntate aquí. Yo debo prepararme para partir enseguida.

-Gracias madre.

Me senté junto a mi padre, y este volteo para mirarme con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy hijo?

-Bien padre, creo que sabe de lo que quiero hablarle…

-Así es, pero te dejare que me comentes tu primero.

-Está bien, aunque no sé por dónde empezar... Sé que no estoy haciendo esto del modo más correcto… Padre, no quiero que se sienta ofendido… por el hecho de no haber pedido primero su autorización… pero la Srta. Isabella… es especial. Ella misma me había asegurado no querer tener ninguna relación, ni incluso de amigos. Pero después de nuestro paseo, ella acepto ser mi amiga… no me había planteado nada…hasta…

-Hasta que tu madre te abrió los ojos…

-Exactamente. Ella y la , me hicieron ver que si yo no daba este paso, alguien podría adelantarse. Por eso mismo hable con ella anoche, y ella me aceptó.

-No te preocupes hijo, me hubiera gustado haber hablado antes contigo. Pero sé que no he estado mucho tiempo en casa. Todo esto de la fusión de los gabinetes, me está quitando mucho tiempo de familia. Pero confió plenamente en el criterio de tu madre, y en el tuyo también. Después de conocer a su familia, y esa muchacha… no tengo más que darte mi bendición hijo. Sinceramente creo que necesitabas a alguien como ella. Tu madre ha estado sufriendo todos estos meses por ti, sabíamos que te ocurría algo. Te estabas encerrando en tu mundo, pero desde hace una semana, vuelves a ser tú….. Si hijo, tu madre te ha estado observando y tus melodías vuelven a ser alegres.

-Gracias padre… no sé qué decir.

-Hijo, hay algo más que tenemos que hablar. ¿Qué vas hacer respecto a tu futuro?

-Hablando con madre, se me ha ocurrido hablar con el Dr. Cullen. La medicina siempre me ha llamado la atención, además sé que me ayudara tal y como lo va a hacer con Jasper.

-Y sino no te preocupes… tu madre y Esme siempre han sido inseparables. No creo que se resista a esas dos mujeres pidiéndole un favor.

Ambos nos reímos de su comentario. Era agradable hablar con mi padre. Terminamos de desayunar y esperamos en la pequeña salita a mi madre. Una vez lista, montamos en el coche grande, y el cochero nos encamino a casa de los Swan.

Al igual que la vez pasada, la ama de llaves nos encamino a la salita. Allí se encontraba la familia al completo. Cuando entre, lo primero que vi eran esos ojos marrones que me hipnotizaron desde la primera vez. Estaba preciosa con esa dulce sonrisa y un tono algo más rosado de lo habitual, hacían lucir sus mejillas más suaves y adorables. Me saludo con una pequeña reverencia de cabeza, y se mordió el labio. Por un momento olvide donde me encontraba, ni con quien estaba. Tan solo tenía ganas de correr hasta ella y abrazarla como la noche anterior. Pero un pequeño toque en mi brazo, me sacó de la ensoñación. Regresándome a la realidad.

-¡Adelante!, les estábamos esperando. Por favor siéntase como en su casa.-nos saludo una entusiasta Renee.

-Gracias querida, tienes una hermosa casa.

-Oh gracias Elisabeth, la verdad es que estoy orgullosa de lo rápido que he podido adaptar las cosas. Aunque si te soy sincera, necesitaría algo de ayuda con unas cuantas alcobas.

-Por eso no te preocupes Renee. Esta semana hablaremos con mi amiga Esme. Ella tiene un gusto exquisito a la hora de decorar.

Mientras ellas comenzaban hablar de tejidos y colores, El nos invitó a mi padre y a mi a seguirle hasta la biblioteca.

-¿Quieren una copa de Brandy, caballeros?

-No gracias Charlie, para mí es un poco pronto.

-¿Y usted joven Edward?

En esos momentos estaba tan nervioso, que acepté el trago gustosamente.

-Sr. Swan… ¿podría hablar con usted unos momentos?.- Pregunte nada más tomar la copa de Brandy. Cuanto antes terminara, mejor.

-Por favor Edward, ya le dije que me llamara Charlie… ¿De qué quiere hablarme?

-Es sobre su hija, señor.

Nos invitó a acomodarnos en unos sillones de piel marrón. Mi padre me miro para infundirme ánimos. Y la expresión de Charlie, era bastante más tensa.

-Esto… vera… quería presentarme ante usted y pedirle su autorización para cortejarla oficialmente.

-Entiendo joven. Sabe que no es el único que se ha presentado ante mí. ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?

-Bueno señor, ayer ya comprobé las intenciones del señor Crowel. Y las mías son formales señor. Yo… amo a su hija…

-Está bien Edward. Aceptó sus intenciones, y tiene mi consentimiento. Usted me agrada joven, por ello le pedí que llevara a mi hija a la ciudad. Pero le voy a ser sincero. Mi hija es muy especial, lleva un año encerrada en sí misma. Y no es ni la sombra de lo que fue. Tanto Renee como yo, vimos en la recepción que nos dieron, como mi hija salió de su burbuja. Y fue usted quien la sacó. No sé de que hablaron cuando bailaban, o durante la cena. Pero desde ese día cambio. Si es usted el que está efectuando ese cambio, obtendrá toda mi bendición. Pero si la hace sufrir lo más mínimo…- Movia su cabeza de un lado a otro y su mirada se tornaba cada vez más seria.- Ella es mi princesa, y no descansare hasta hacerle padecer el mismo dolor que le infrinja… lo a entendido Joven.

-Si señor, le aseguro que lo único que deseo es hacerla feliz. .- Pude al final concluir, no me daba miedo su amenaza. Puesto que ansiaba lo mismo que él. Quería verla feliz. Si el supiera como realmente conocí a su hija, comprendería cuanto deseaba que eso no volviera ocurrir. Y desde luego, quería hacerla olvidar todo ese dolor… ¿Cómo podría dañar yo a ese ángel?, antes deseaba mi muerte que una lágrima de ella.

-Bien hijo, ahora… la última palabra la tiene mi hija. Si ella te acepta, rechazare con mucho gusto a los demás pretendientes.

-Gracias señor… si me disculpan. Iré hablar con Isabella.

Nada más salir de la biblioteca, sentí como si mi cuerpo hubiera estado realizado, algún esfuerzo físico. Cada musculo de mi cuerpo temblaba para despojarse de la tensión. Los nervios había desaparecido, embargándome una nueva felicidad. Ahora debía hablar con ella y hacerla una proposición formal. Hoy Bella Swan, se convertiría en mi novia.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola mis chicas:

Esto de compartir ordenador es un latazo. Pero bueno, al menos he podido robarlo un poquito. Aquí os dejo un nuevo capí y me voy a ver si consigo avanzar con el resto de historias...

disfrutarlo

besos

Como Vos deseéis

Al salir de la biblioteca no encontré a ninguna de las damas, por lo que me encamine hasta la puerta del Jardín, la cual estaba abierta. En cuanto la traspase, pude ver a mi Bella, intentando jugar a Criquet con mi madre y Renee. Es un juego tipico Ingles, y muy dado a que las damas jueguen. Siendo niño, había jugado con mi abuela paterna, cuando la visitamos a Inglaterra. Ante mi tenía una imagen divertida. Veía que mi Bella, no era muy coordinada. Cada vez que intentaba dar a la pequeña pelota con el stick, o levantaba hierva o salía el palo disparado. Su cara se tornaba más rosada de lo normal, debido a la frustración. Y la imagen de las dos madres, eran de ternura pero a la vez divertidas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me coloque a sus espaladas y le tomé la mano con el Stick entre las suyas.

-Bella, debe cogerlo así, y con un suave balanceo, golpear lentamente la pelota…. Ve.- Al decirle eso sobre su oído, su aroma a fresas inundaba todos mis sentidos. Ella se giró lentamente y la vi más sonrosada que de costumbre.

-Gracias Edward, lo mío no son los juegos. Creo que es la primera vez que consigo golpear la pelota.

-Si quiere yo la ayudo a ganar a nuestras madres…- Aún la tenia agarrada por la espalda, y la sensación de tenerla tan cerca era embriagadora. Me beso la mejilla y sentí como la sangre me subía a mi rostro. – Bella!, ya he hablado con su padre.- Le comenté suavemente mientras volvía a mover sus manos, golpeando de nuevo la pelota e introduciéndola en los aros.- él me ha aceptado y lo ha dejado a su elección.

-Edward, sabe que le acepto, pero tengo miedo…

-No debe tenerlo…- En ese momento me di cuenta que ambas madres habían desaparecido del jardín.

-Y si cuando me conozca más…. Se aleja de mí.

-Eso no sucederá, y lo sabe… no se qué ha hecho conmigo, pero soy incapaz de permanecer en la distancia. La necesito para poder vivir. Vos sois mi único aliciente… desde aquella mañana en el lago mi mundo y mi vida a cambiado radicalmente, todo gira en torno suyo. Ahora soy incapaz de alejarme de vos…

-Edward… yo… me siento igual. Por más que me he negado he intentado distanciarme…y no puedo… hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así… por eso tengo miedo a que me deje… Yo no soy buena para ti…

-Bella, Bella…. Déjame decidir eso a mí. No hay nada en ti que me haga pensar que no eres la mujer perfecta. Todo en ti es diferente, y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti…

-Pero ya le dije que estoy marcada…

-No sé a que se refieres, pero… no me importa… Te amo, y nada de lo que me digas hará cambiar ese sentimiento… Sé que no quieres contarme que te pasa, sé que algo la atormenta y por eso tiene ese miedo… cuando quiera decírmelo, ahí estaré para ti. Pero no tengas miedo a que te deje… Aunque fueras una asesina… no me alejaría de ti..

-Edward!.

No la deje terminar, ni me importo donde nos encontramos, la giré ante mi agarrando fuertemente su frágil cintura, y la apreté a mi cuerpo. Su calidez atravesaba mi vestimenta, creciendo en mi un fuego que nunca antes había sentido. Su mirada brillaba y mi reflejo en sus ojos, me hacía verme de la misma manera. Sentía como me quemaba la garganta por el ansia de volver a rozar sus labios. Roce con mi nariz la suya, y regresó ese cosquilleo por toda mi espalda, lo que provocó que la aferrara más fuerte y finalmente la besara. Nuestros labios se movían al mismo compas. Encajaban perfectamente. En su beso, no te amor y miedo e intente transmitirla el mismo amor y más seguridad. Pero cuanto más la besaba, más crecía la necesidad en mi, volviendo nuestro beso más y más excitante. Me permitió entrar en su boca, y el roce de su suave lengua me estaba volviendo irracional. Debía de frenarme, ella era una dama y yo me estaba comportando como un salvaje queriendo devorar su presa.

Rompí el beso pero me mantuve con su frente en la mía.

-Edward… te amo

Mi pecho quería explotar, me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo. La abrace fuertemente y la alce del suelo, girando con ella en el aire.

-te amo, te amo.. te amo…

No podía parar de repetir aquellas cortas pero hermosas palabras, y ella al oírlas reía más fuerte. No te como en su rostro se borraba todas las cicatrices de dolor. Veía como su ojos se llenaban de nueva vida.. y eso me impulsaba a gritárselo más fuerte.

Paré de girarla ya mareado de tantas vueltas y la estreche entre mis brazos…

-Bella… ¿me dejaras ser tu novio?¿Te casaras conmigo?

-Me encantaría decirte ahora mismo que si… a ambas cosas… pero…

-Pero…- Notaba como mi corazón se estaba partiendo…

-Primero tenderemos que hablar, y después de escucharme… si aún quieres formularme esas preguntas…. Te responderé.

-Está bien… como vos deseéis…

Nos deshicimos de nuestro abrazo, y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de la audiencia que teníamos en el porche. Todos nuestros familiares habían estado observándonos, y debido a la poca distancia, seguro que también escucharon. Pero la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos, no me impidió tomarla de la mano. Ella estaba más sonrojada que yo, pero aún así aceptó mi mano y la entrelazo con la mía. Caminamos hasta el poche y nos unimos al almuerzo que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Gracias a Dios, nadie comento nada. Pero en sus rostros podía leer su alegría. Renee y mi madre, nos miraban con ternura, amor y felicidad por nosotros. Mi padre, me miraba con orgullo, cosa que me hizo sentirme muy bien. Y la mirada de Charlie…. Esa era algo más difícil de leer… pero aparte del temor que tenia por que su hija sufriera… se le notaba feliz de verla sonreír. Y una vez más me alegre de ser yo el causante de su alegría… Ya que ella… era todo para mi.

Aunque no puedo negar que sentía cierto temor. Sabía que al fin me contaría que le atormenta, y me daba miedo saber lo que era… aunque sabía que no había nada en este mundo que me hiciera amarla menos. Pero temía por ella…


	10. Chapter 10

Hola chicas:

Se que no tengo perdón ded dios. Pero he estado muy liada, y aún no termino. Espero que cuando pase el bautizo de mi hija, pueda tener algo de tiempo para escribir. Pero es que hasta ahora no he podido ni conectarme. De verdad perdornarme y espero poder actualizar el resto de las historias muy pronto.

besos

Capítulo 9 Confesiones

Hoy había quedado con Bella, para pasear a caballo por el lago y así poder hablar. Obviamente, deberíamos ir acompañados por su ayuda de recamara. Pero no me importaba en absoluto. Hoy comenzaba nuestro noviazgo, y hasta que nos comprometiéramos siempre debería haber alguien con nosotros.

Me arreglé con ropa de montar y casi sin desayunar, cabalgue hasta la mansión Swan. Bella me estaba esperando montada en una preciosa Yegua blanca. Cuando me acerque a ella me saludo con la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

-Buenos Días Edward!

-Sin los son Bella, si lo son!

Cabalgamos durante un rato a solas, compitiendo entre nosotros y hablando de banalidades. La guie hasta uno de mis lugares favoritos en el Lago, desde ese punto, la vista era impresionante, y pensé que a ella le agradaría.

-Bella, le apetece descansar!

-Edward… cuando me vas a tutear… nadie te va a recriminar nada…

-Si lo sé, pero no estoy acostumbrado a relacionarme con tanta… ¿intimidad?

-Te entiendo, pero a mi me harías sentirme más cómoda.

-Entonces no se diga más.

-Edward!

-Mmmm.- me gire para mirarla a los ojos y me encontré con el dolor en ellos… Tomé su mano y la apreté dulcemente..- Tranquila Bella, si no estas preparada lo entiendo, no te preocupes

-¿Cómo sabias que se trataba de eso?

-Tu ojos me lo dicen, les veo miedo y dolor.

-Tengo miedo que me abandones después…

-Pues olvidate de eso… te prometo que no te dejare.. Nunca.

-Te creo, también me lo dicen tus ojos.. ni siquiera se por donde empezar.- Se tomo unos segundos para pensar, y le apreté más la mano para darle confianza y apoyo.- Edward, ya te he dicho que estoy marcada. Y se que no te haces una idea de lo que me refiero. Se que lo que te voy a contar, te va a desagradar pero siento que he de ser sincera contigo. SI después quieres romper nuestro noviazgo, quiero que te sientas con la libertad de hacerlo…

-Bella no…- me silencio con un dedo en mis labios

-No me interrumpas Edward… Hará cosa de dos años, en una de las fiestas que daban una de las empresas con las que se había asociado mi padre. Conocí al hijo de su socio. En un principio me pareció un hombre bastante agradable, y comencé a tratarle sin nada formal entre nosotros. Nos veíamos amenudo, debido a las veces que nuestros padres debían reunirse. Muchas eran en su casa y otra en la nuestra. Una de esas noches, mi madre organizo una cena algo más formal, he invito a otros colaboradores y socios. Estos vinieron con sus hijos, entre ellos vino mi amigo Jacob. Lo conocía desde la infancia, y me alegró verlo allí. Le presente a James, que es así como se llamaba. Pero no se agradarón, al desconocer el motivo… intente varias veces en la noche, que ellos me lo desvelarán. Pero fue inútil y me sentía dividida entre ellos.

Decidí que si nos los podía juntar, pasaría una parte de la velada con uno y luego con el otro. Pero cometí un grave error. Mientras hablaba con Jacob y otras personas, no me percate lo mucho que estaba bebiendo James. Llego un momento que se embriago, y me agarro del brazo para sacarme al jardín.

Accedí con miedo de que si no lo hacía, montaría un espectáculo… y eso a mi padre no le agradaría. Estando en el jardín, me arrastró literalmente hasta los establos.- Su voz empezaba a cortarse.- Me tiro sobre una bala de eno, y se tiró encima mía. No… supe..como pasó.. Intente gritar, le golpee, le suplique… pero no se paró..y …

-¿te violo?.- le pregunte en un susurro, pero ella me escucho y asintió con lagrimas en los ojos

-Cuando hubo terminado… estaba dispuesto a dejarme allí tirada, con mis ropas rotas y ensangrentadas… Pero apareció Jacob, y después de ver el estado en el que me encontraba… se lanzó sobre James… no se qué ni como paso… los recuerdos de esa pelea son borrosos… pero recuerdo a Jacob inerte en el suelo y las palabras de James… " Eres mía, y si empre lo serás… no habrá hombre que te quiera… estas deshonrada… no digas nada a nadie, ahora tengo que solucionar otro pequeño asunto… dentro de dos días te visitare…" y marchó cargando a Jacob en una carretilla….

No sabía que decir, tan solo la abrace lo más fuerte que podía, y la llene de besos su dulce cara. Ella tenía miedo de que la dejará, porque había sido deshonrada… Pero para ser sinceros, eso a mí no me importaba… El hecho de que ella sufriera, era lo que me mataba.

-Aún hay más Edward… a los dos días regresó y me amenazó, si le contaba lo sucedido, mataría a mis padres, como lo había hecho con Jacob. Si me comprometia…-Dejó de hablar rompiendo en llanto…

-Tranquila amor… no dejaré que te haga nada.

-No temo eso…. Él te matará… y no puedo permitirlo.. no.. tu no.. Por eso no quería relacionarme con nadie, no quería que nadie más muriera por mi culpa.. y menos tu.. prefiero que me mate a mi

-Pero eso no puedo permitirlo… Bella! Debemos poner fin a esto… no puedes vivir con ese miedo. Él abuso de ti y ha de pagar por ello. Además esta la muerte de tu amigo. James no debe salir impune…

-¡¿Y que haras!... ¿Un duelo?... no, no…me moriría…

-Bella… mientras el este suelto, no estarás tranquila. Yo no dejare que te suceda nada, ahora que te he encontrado… no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie nos separe..Entendistes..

-Si Edward!.. pero dime… ¿De verdad me amas sabiendo todo?

-Como no amarte… no fue culpa tuya… No has sido ni serás nunca de él… pero espero que si seas mía algún día. Para mi.. sigues siendo tan pura, como antes… Eres mi perfecta dama

-De verdad!

-Si Bella, mi amor… pero he de restaurar tu honor… y es algo que nos debes a tu padre y a mi..

-No…no… no puedo decírselo a mi padre…

-Si, si lo haremos… pero antes quiero saber una respuesta.

-Está bien…pregunta

-Bella, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?- le pregunte sacando el pequeño cofre que mi madre me dio la noche anterior…

-Si tú me aceptas… yo también… te amo..

-También te amo Bella… como nunca imagine


	11. Chapter 12

**Mican: tienes toda la razón, tengo muy abandonada esta historia aún siendo una de las que ya están finalizadas. Así que gracias por recordádmelo. Espero que te guste el Capi**

**y para todas las demás lectoras. Perdón el retraso, estoy intentando salir de la laguna mental que tengo ahora con Rebeldes II, y se me pasó completamente actualizar esta historia.**

**Que la disfruten!**

10 Furia y revelación

Después de habla con Bella, le pedí que regresáramos a casa. No me encontraba bien, pero nunca se lo demostraría a ella. Si notaba una pizca en i de odio, rencor o frustración. Sé que ella lo al interpretaría al, pensando que sería hacia a ella. Cuando lo que sentía era unas enormes ganas de atar a James. Camufle todos mis sentimientos y por supuesto no la conté cueles eran mis planes.

Al llegar a mi casa, me senté en el secreter de mi madre, y rápidamente escribí varios avisos, para una reunión de urgencia esta tarde. Llamé a mi padre, al Sr. Swan, y a mis amigos con sus respectivos padres. Las notas decían lo mismo.

"_Señor necesito reuniré con usted y unos amigos hoy mismo a no más tardar. El asunto es de total importancia. El tema es de vida o muerte y por supuesto de honor. Les espero en mi casa en la tarde. Les agradeceré la mayor discreción. _

_Atentamente. _

_Edward Masen_ "

Di las cartas a un par de doncellas, para que dieran los recados y me fui a mi cuarto. Sentía como la rabia comenzaba a salir, ya no podía retenerla ni un segundo más. Cerré las puertas y destroce todo lo que tenía cerca de mis manos. A mi cabeza regresaban una y otra vez, la imagen de Bella en garras de ese mal nacido. Y solo deseaba tenerlo enfrente para mater con mis manos, a Jemes. Él corto las alas de un ángel, y no se lo perdonaría. Sobre todo, porque sé que é no la dejaría en paz nunca.

Cuando me libere de la rabia, mis ojos se humedecieron y un grito desgarrador salió de mi garganta. La amaba sobre todas las cosas, y ahora más que nunca no la dejaría sola, pero debía restaurar su honor. Limpiaría su mancha, con mi amor. Quitaría es mísera marca con mis propias manos.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé encerrado en mi cuarto. Ni si quiera baje al almuerzo. No tenía ganas de nada. Una doncella, me aviso que mis invitados comenzaban a llegar. Por lo que arregle mi penoso estado, volviéndome a vestir mis sentimientos como un caballero.

Al bajar, todos se encontraban en la biblioteca esperándome. Era una reunión bastante particular.

-Buenas tardes caballeros, gracias por venir.

-Hijo… que pasa… tu nota nos ha alarmado bastante.

-Padre, lo que tengo que hablarles no les va agradar en absoluto, por lo que les invito a servirse una copa de brandy antes de que comience.

-Habla hijo, ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi hija?, ¿Le has hecho algo de lo que te arrepientes?

-¡Dios me libre Charlie!, amo a su hija, y aunque no son las formas, si le digo que mantendré mi promesa. Hoy la pedí matrimonio y acepto… pero no es ese el motivo de mi reunión. Aunque si tiene que ver mucho con ella….

-Edward! No seas tan tríptico y comienza a explicarnos! ¿Por qué estamos todos aquí?

-Jasper amigo, los necesito para limpiar el honor de mi amada.

-¿Queee? ¿De qué habla joven? ¿Duda de mi hija?

-Charlie, cálmense. Le voy a contar, lo que hoy su hija me reveló. Como usted bien sabe Isabella no ha estado bien en este tiempo…

-Si así es, desde la muerte de su amigo Jacob no ha vuelto a ser la misma.

-Pues es por eso. Pero sobre todo es por el asesino de su amigo.

-¿Asesino?- Me preguntaron mi padre y Charlie.

-Si, asesino… ella presenció cómo era asesinado, ya que él intento defenderla… aunque por desgracia murió para nada… pues el agresor consiguió de mi ángel su más preciado regalo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Charlie, Conoce usted a James

-James Garden, por su puesto… estuvo interesado en mi hija, además de ser hijo de uno de mis socios… ¿Qué tiene él que ver?

- Ese James, no es un caballero… mancillo a su hija, asesino a Jacob, y la amenazo con matarles a usted y su esposa si ella hablaba de lo ocurrido. Y si alguna vez se comprometía, la mataría a ella y eses caballero…. Pero descuide que yo no tengo miedo a eso. Pero ella lo ha tenido desde entonces. Cuando yo me presente a usted, no fui del todo sincero. Yo ya había conocido a su hija antes de la recepción, puesto que la salve de su propio intento de muerte.

-¿Queeee? Hijo, porque no dijiste nada.

-Madre lo supo desde el primer momento. Y me jure a i mismo desvela cual era el tormento que la llevó a eso. Ayer, me dijo que deseaba contarme lo ocurrido… teniendo miedo de que la rechazara después de saber la verdad… Pero… a mi me da igual… solo quiero que sea feliz, y mi amor por ella solo ha hecho crecer… me necesita y yo los necesito a ustedes para que me ayuden a restaurar su honor.

-Joven Edward!- La voz de Charlie estaba rota.- ¡Gracias!

-No debe agradecerme nada…

-Si... si debo… otro caballero, la habría despreciado por esa mancha…

-Pero yo amo a su hija… y lo único que quiero es acabar con mis propias manos con ese…

-Edward! Cálmate!- Carlisle Cullen, fue el que me habló.- Nosotros te ayudaremos, pero he de preguntarte… ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Está bien, intente no demostrarle ningún sentimiento de furia. SE que ella mal interpretaría cualquier sentimiento. La dejé en su casa con la promesa de verla esta noche. A ella no le he dicho nada de mis intenciones.

-Bien hecho hijo, aunque imagino que fue duro.

-Si General Witlock , aún me duele la mano de enterrarla en la tierra.

-Bien… haremos lo siguiente.- Mi padre se acerco a mí y dándome un fuerte apretón en mi hombro continuo hablando.- Todavía no debemos anunciar ningún compromiso. Desde mi gabinete, intentare averiguar todas las pruebas incriminatorias necesarias.

-Yo mandaré una investigación en la empresa… si ese hombre se atrevió hacer eso a i hija, estoy convencido que tendrá muchas más cosas que esconder…

-Debemos prepararnos. Por lo que ha contado Edward, seguro que se presentará en la ciudad, en cuanto se entere el compromiso.- Añadió Jasper.

-Lo estaremos esperando… Podríamos tenderle una trampa.- Comento Emmett.- Le diré al Sr. Hale que también nos ayude.

-Si podría ser de ayuda… ellos lidiaron con un tema algo similar con los King.

-Así es Sr. Cullen, Por eso entiendo perfectamente a mi amigo, y sé que él nos ayudará.

-Hijo.- intercedió el Sr. McCathy.- Intenta mantener a Rosalie fuera de esto…ella puede sentirse muy dolida…

-Lo sé padre.

-Yo también se lo ocultare a Alice, ¿no está de acuerdo Carlisle?

-Si… mi hija ha tomado mucho aprecio a la Srta. Swan, y estoy convencida que ella misma acabaría con ese hombre.

No pudimos evitar la sonrisa ante ese comentario. Y yo empecé a sentirme feliz, pues veía que tenia realmente el apoyo de mis amigos y familiares… e incluso de la familia de mis amigos.

Esto se convertiría en una cacería, y James sería nuestra presa.


	12. Investigaciones

Hola Chicas:

Otro capitulo más. Ahora que mis hijas están de vacaciones, espero tener un poco más de tiempo para actualizar el resto de mis historias, aunque con Rebeldes II tengo un pequeño bloqueo. Pero lo intentare por vosotras. disfrutar!

11.- Investigaciones

Poco después de esa reunión de caballeros, cada uno tomo su labor de investigación. En un principio buscaríamos algo para poder inculparle, sin tener que desvelar la ofensa a mi querida Bella. Pero la cosa prometía difícil.

El Sr. Swan pidió informes a sus empresas para saber e investigar las acciones que habían tomado sus socios después de su partida. Pero los informes que llegaron no eran mu esclarecedores. Al parecer si se sabía que habían estafado a la empresa, tanto su padre como James. Pero lo tenían todo bien atado, por lo que mi padre, no pudo encontrar ninguna laguna en los documentos.

Los días pasaban y yo me desesperaba. Ante Bella fingía no estar preocupado. Pero se que mi ángel es demasiado observador, y empieza a sacar conclusiones. Yo intento desviar las conversaciones, pero sé que no puedo engañarla.

-Edward, querido… ¿qué te sucede?

-No es nada, no has de preocuparte.

-Edward, como no me voy a preocupar si te la pasas pensando en tus cosas. ¿Qué te atormenta?

-Nada… solo..He estado leyendo los diarios y me preocupa que la pandemia llegue hasta Chicago.

-¿Solo es eso?

-Bueno… también son las noticias de la guerra en Europa… ¿Sabes que los periódicos la denominan la "gran Guerra"? Parece que no vamos a mandar más tropas con los aliados.

-Edward… ¿estás seguro que esas son las noticias que te están afectando?

-Claro que si Bella! Lo que más me preocupa es en que nos puede afectar esto a nosotros… no me gustaría que algo te sucediera…

-Entonces, solo estas preocupado por si enfermo

-Sí, así es… no me gustaría ni que enfermaras, ni que la Guerra llegará afectarnos…

-Edward! Sé que me estas mintiendo… pero si tu deseo es no decirme la verdad… te respetaré… pero no me mientas

-Lo siento mi amor. Pero es mejor así… confía en mi.

-Siempre lo hago, amor.

Pero las escusas y las mentiras se me estaban agotando, y no conseguíamos nada. Hasta que el padre de Jasper, nos convoco en su casa para otra de nuestras reuniones. Al parecer había conseguido cierta información.

A la hora citada, me presente en la residencia de mi amigo junto con mi padre. Todos estaban esperándonos en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué ha conseguido amigo?- Le pregunto Charlie.

-Creo que no va ser tan fácil atrapar a ese granuja.

-¿Pero han encontrado algo?

-Si joven Edward. He movido los contactos que tengo en la policía y en conseguido información. Pero no es muy halagüeña que digamos. Pero siéntense y les comienzo a explicar. Bien, como iba diciendo, se ha localizado a James Garden en New York. Al parecer esta familia tiene tratos con una tal Frankie Yale*. Este caballero, parece ser el sucesor del gánster Johnny Torrino **. Al parecer, sus actividades van desde la prostitución, venta ilegal de antigüedades, corrupción, extorsión y un sinfín de atrocidades. Obviamente, la familia Garden goza de la inmunidad que esta extraña organización, les ofrece.

Por eso, no se han podido ver nada en los documentos de su empresa, Charlie. Según la información que me ha sido desvelada, y la cual era confidencial. El Sr James, es un peón activo de dicha organización. Al igual que otro de los trabajadores de Yale, un tal Gabriel Capone***, realizan los trabajos sucios de su Jefe, el Sr. Yale.

-¿Qué tipo de trabajos?- Me imaginaba cuales serían, pero prefería que lo aclarara.

-Me refiero a asesinatos.

-pero si la policía tiene toda esa información, como no les detienen y los juzgan.

-Es más complicado de lo que parece. Las ramas de esta organización llega a todos los rincones. Y aunque posean información, esta no ha llegado a ser contrastada ni verificada. Cada vez que los detectives que tienen tras ellos, localizan una pista o información, esta inmediatamente es paralizada por los superiores y ocultada.

-¿Tiene esto algo que ver con las crecientes mafias Italianas, de las que hablan los diarios?- pregunto mi padre.

-Si amigo, al parecer muchos italianos han huido de la "Gran Guerra" que se esta lidiando en su continente. Al ser uno de los países aliados, no solo mandamos a los soldados, sino que admitimos en nuestras tierras, a todos los que han querido escapar de tal desastre. Pero por desgracia, no solo ha llegado gente honrada, sino que grandes familias de delincuentes, se han asentado aquí. Parece ser que aún estando en este continente, tienen que ver con la "Cosa Nostra".

-Pero lo que dicen los diarios, es que ni siquiera los Italianos saben como parar esas organizaciones.- Ahora fue Jasper quien habló.

-Exactamente hijo, nadie sabe cómo detener a estos caballeros. Por eso decía que no eran muy halagüeñas las noticias.

-¡NO!…. ¡me niego a que James, salga impune de lo que hizo a Isabella!

Mi cuerpo temblaba ante la impotencia, mi rabia estaba a punto de salir a la superficie y perder la compostura. Por suerte nos encontrábamos entre hombres, y todo ya cada uno de ellos, sabían cuál era mi sufrimiento.

-¡Edward hijo… intenta calmarte!

-No puedo padre, no puedo!... Ese hombre ha de pagar lo que le hizo a ella… aunque me tenga que batir en duelo con él… ese vil y desgraciado hombre ha de pagar por sus fechorías…

-¿Y que conseguirías con eso hijo? Tal vez acabar tu abatido… piénsalo… él parece tener experiencia en empuñar un arma.. ¿Y tú?... admítelo hijo, las posibilidades de que le vencieras son escasas, y lo único que conseguirías es dejar sola a Bella. ¿Es lo que quieres?

-No padre… no es lo que quiero… ¿pero que he de hacer?

-Por ahora nada.- Intervino el Sr. Whitlock.- En las batallas que he presenciado he aprendido que muchas veces es mejor esperar. El enemigo siempre tiende a equivocarse.

-Pero este enemigo está respaldado por una organización criminal… ¿Cómo errará?

-Si no tropieza por si solo… nosotros podríamos ayudarle.- Jasper contestó a mi pregunta, pero no me aclaro nada.

-Jasper, ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Estoy pensando, en que deberíamos tenderle una trampa.

-No es mala idea hijo… pero piensa en todas las personas que le apoyan.

-¿Puede que sí? Pero lo que sabemos es sobre la organización… ¿Qué sabemos de él realmente? Lo que quiero decir, es que deberíamos seguirle nosotros mismos. Saber cuales son sus puntos débiles, y tenderle una trampa.

-¿Y detenerlo nosotros mismos?

-Si Emmett, pero deberíamos ser tan discretos como lo son ellos. Para que no tomen represalias en contra nuestra o contra nuestras familias.

-Yo sé cómo podríamos hacerlo!- Dijo Carlisle muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Cómo? –una pequeña llama de esperanza, se encendía en mi interior.

-Inyectándole una burbuja de aire en el corriente sanguíneo.

-¿Qué se conseguiría con eso Doctor?

-Una muerte natural. Aún no sabemos exactamente qué ocurre, pero si se ha descubierto que una burbuja de aire paralizaría las funciones en el cerebro y ocasiona la muerte.

-Es una técnica fiable.

-por desgracia, eso si lo hemos comprobado.. y si, La muerte es casi instantánea.

-No es tan emocionante como me lo había imaginado… pero me gusta la idea.

-Emmett, ¿Qué estaba pensando?

-En unos buenos golpes… así sabría lo que sufrió mi amiga. Y después había pensado en incinerar el cadáver, para que no lo descubrieran.

-¡Gracias!.- Todos nos giramos a ver a Charlie cuando pronuncio esas palabras, el cual nos miraba de manera extraña.

-¿Por qué nos agradece Señor?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba al padre de mi amada.

-Por amar de esta manera a mi hija. Todos ustedes se están comprometiendo demasiado en esto. Veo en sus caras, la impotencia, la rabia y el dolor. Sé que aman a mi Isabella como si fuera una hija o hermana… y usted joven Edward… siento que para usted ella es más importante que su vida. No sé cómo agradecerles todo lo que están haciendo, ya que no solo lo hacen por ella, sino por mi esposa y por mí.

-No hay nada que agradecer amigo. Yo le agradezco a Isabella el haber rescatado a mi hijo. Desde que se conocieron estos jóvenes, él no es el mismo… él es mejor.. y eso es gracias a ella. ¿Cómo no la voy amar como a una hija? Su deshonra, es la mía.

-Gracias Edward!

-Yo, lo único que puedo decir, es que Bella es encantadora. No solo a ayudado a mi amigo, sino que mi querida Alice ha encontrado su amiga más sincera junto con la Srta. Rosalie. Edward, es como mi hermano.. y su dolor es el mio. Su alegría es la mia.

-A mí me gusta la aventura… y si mis hermanos de juegos están en una… yo los acompañare. Además se que si fuera mi Rose la que estuviese en esa situación… ninguno de ellos me dejaría solo

-¡Son buenos amigos! ¡Tienes mucha suerte Joven Edward!

-¡lo sé señor!

-Bueno, bueno… que la conversación está declinando mucho… y se parece más a una conversación de mi esposa…

-O no!..Carlisle… cuando nuestras esposas se juntan… la conversación es peor… - Agregó mi padre en tono de humor

-En eso tienes razón… ¡ellas son capaces de cambiar tres casas en una sola tarde!- le respondió Carlisle

-Lo peor es su hija, señor… como la dejen sola… acaba con toda las tiendas de la ciudad…

Todos comenzamos a reírnos, y la tensión de hacia unos minutos desaparecía entre las bromas. De esta reunión saque una cosa clara… Ya sabíamos qué hacer con James, nos faltaba como atraerlo hasta nosotros.

Notas:

Gabriel Capone***.- Su nombre completo es Alfonso Gabriel Capone, más conocido como Al Capone o "cara cortada". Se inicio en el Hampa de la mano de Johnny Torrino **, que se dedicaba la prostitución y estafas. Posteriormente Torrino, recomendó a Al Capone, al que sería su sucesor Frankie Yale*. El cual tomo los mando de la organización, cuanto Torrino se retiro a Chicago en 1909. Pero este era más cruel y sangriento que el anterior. Al capone, trabaja con él hasta 1919, cuando es enviado a Chicago. En ese entonces se cree que ya había cometido dos asesinatos ordenados por Yale.


	13. Chapter 13

**Siento la tardanza, pero he estado bastante liada. Entre unas cosas y otras, no tengo tiempo ni de respirar. Pero Bueno... aquí os dejo otro capítulo, ya queda menos para el final.**

besos

12 Miedo

En aquella mismo a reunión acordamos que deberíamos sacar más información de las actividades de James. Tendríamos que conocerle en esa faceta tan oculta, y así podríamos tenderle una trampa o emboscada. A ninguno de los presentes nos agrado la idea de que se acercara mucho a nuestras mujeres. Pues era una hombre sumamente cruel y peligroso. Eso ya lo habíamos confirmado.

Mi amigo Jasper, junto con su padre, fueron los que aconsejaron que lo siguiéramos y le tendiésemos la trampa en el mismísimo Nueva York. Pero dejar tanto tiempo a las damas, se nos hacía una tarea bastante ardua. Ninguno de los presentes quería dejarlas sin protección. Pues corríamos el riesgo de ser descubiertos y ponerlas en peligro.

Con lo que decidimos que iríamos en diferentes turnos. Los primeros en viajar y seguirle, serían Carlisle y el General Withlock. El viaje sería ocultado por el trabajo de ambos. Los siguientes, mi padre y yo y así sucesivamente. Él único que no viajaría pues lo podría reconocer fácilmente seria mi futuro padre político.

James, conocía a la perfección a Charlie, además de que podrían reconocerle y alertarle de su presencia en la ciudad. Tendríamos que tener todo preparado para la semana entrante. Después de esa extraña reunión, cada uno corrió a encontrarse con su prometida u esposa. Ellas no sabían de estas reuniones, y si sospechaban deberíamos decirles que eran sobre cuestiones de nuestro futuro.

Pero todos estábamos convencidos que tarde o temprano nos descubrirían. Nuestras mujeres además de hermosas eran sumamente inteligentes y no podríamos ocultárselo durante mucho tiempo. De hecho la primera en cuestionarnos lo que hacíamos, era nuestra queridísima amiga, la Srta. Alice.

Como sabía que no podría acorralar o cuestionar a su padre, decidió interrogar a mi amigo Jasper. Él cual era incapaz de negarle nada a su pequeña prometida.

-Jasper querido, ¿podrían decirme a que se debe que nos dejen tanto tiempo solas?- Le pregunto directamente, lo que hizo que Rosalie y Bella, arquearán sus cejas cuestionándonos a nosotros lo mismo.

-Esto… veras querida… solo son reuniones para terminar de organizar nuestro futuro. Ya sabes amor, los contratos de matrimonio, dotes, trabajos…

-Si, si…¡Ustedes se creen que nosotras nos vamos a creer eso! Jazzy querido, sé que me ocultas algo y sabe lo que odio las mentiras.

-No las estamos mintiendo…- Acorte yo.- Alice, sabes que la considero como una hermana… querías que las miento.

-Edward, por la misma razón… por qué nuestras familias se conocen desde antes de que naciéramos, sé que me ocultan algo.

-Yo creo lo mismo querido.- Me dijo mi Bella, acercándose más a mi.- Últimamente estas ausente y note que mi padre está en la misma situación. Y veo en la cara de todos los caballeros que tenemos cercanos, la misma expresión en los ojos. ¿Qué ocultan, amor?

-Bella, es mejor que no se enteren de lo que son esas reuniones. Solo puedo decir, que no es nada de lo que se tengan que preocupar.

Ella asintió sin estar muy conforme y me alzó los brazos para que la abrazara, gustosamente la recibí en los míos. Pero lo que no esperaba fue el motivo de tal muestra de afecto delante de nuestros familiares y amigos.

-Edward querido, si esto tiene que ver con mi secreto… y creo que estoy en lo cierto… debes decírmelo.

-Bella amor… caminemos un poco.

Sabía que estaba atrapado, mire a mis amigos y les pedí que primero me dejarán hablar con Bella, antes de que contarán algo a sus prometidas. Ellos asintieron e informaron a nuestros familiares.

Cuando salimos de la casa de Swan, que es donde ellas estaban reunidas, salimos a pasear por el hermoso lago, parándome en el mismo árbol donde la vi por vez primera. Me acomode y le pedí que me acompañara. No encontraba palabras, y la verdad es que temia el temperamento de esta dulce mujer. Ya me había demostrado desde ese día, cuan orgullosa y testaruda era. No sabía cómo se tomaría el que hubiese desvelado su secreto. Pero no tenia escapatoria, ella era muy perceptiva y sé que Alice, fue la primera por se la más impulsiva. Pero mi hermosa dama, era de las que si llegan a tomar una decisión, nadie se la sacaría de su bonita cabeza. Y sé que ella tenía la disposición de saber toda la información y llegar hasta el final.

-Edward querido, vas a decirle lo que esconden.

-Si amor, pero temo tu respuesta.

-¿No debe ser la mujer la que teme ese tipo de cosas?

-Seamos sinceros, ni tú ni yo somos como marca la época. Y perfectamente se que no te va a agradar lo que te cuente.

-Entonces, temiendo mi respuesta… ¿Por qué lo hacéis?

-Porque es mi deber y es por tu seguridad y bienestar.

-Entonces habla sin rodeos. Ya que si es por nuestro bien, no deberías temer mi respuesta.

-Bella,- No sabía cómo hacerlo, así que pensé en decírselo directamente.- Voy a vengar tu deshonra.

-¿Quéeee?

-Bella, antes de enfurecerte déjame hablar, por favor.- Ella asintió pero note en sus ojos la furia que estaba conteniendo.- Amor, lo que hizo ese tal James, no tiene nombre ni perdón. Te amo tal y como eres y no me importa en absoluto lo que él te hizo… pero eso es hasta cierto punto. No puedo consentir que mi prometida quede marcada o que su familia sufra las consecuencias de un acto tal vil y atroz. Sé por lo que tu misma me comentaste, que posiblemente ese caballero no nos deje ser felices. Él se podría presentar en cualquier momento y arruinar nuestra felicidad. O lo que más miedo me da… que te vuelva a dañar.

Debo protegerte, y para ello… lo primero que he de hacer, es librarte de él y que pague por sus pecados. Sé, que si hubiera ido directamente a enfrentarle… quizá hubiera corrido la misma suerte que tu amigo… y no me perdonaría dejarte sola en esta vida sin protección. Por lo que decidí buscar el apoyo, el consejo y la ayuda de todos cuantos te aman y te rodean.

-Eso quiere decir… ¿que mi padre sabe?.- Ahora sus ojos eran acuoso, no había rencor, pero si miedo.

-Si amor, él fue el primero en enterarse junto con mi padre. Él comprendió enseguida porque cambiaste después de…

-la muerte de Jacob…

-Si, él solo pensaba que sufrías por su perdida. Pero ahora que sabe la verdad, él quiere lo mismo que yo. Restaurar tu honra.

-¿Pero James es peligroso?

-Lo sabemos amor. Hemos estado investigando y aún tenemos que averiguar más cosas sobre él. No queremos anticiparnos a nada y que esto salga al revés de lo que planeamos. Queremos que él pague por sus fechorías e intentamos que fueran por temas legales. Pero es escurridizo y cuenta con el apoyo de su padre y…- Dude si continuar

-¿Y?

-Y de la que llaman Mafia o Cosa Nostra.

-¿No entiendo?

-Amor, al parecer el está implicado con los Italianos que están copando todo el vandalismo, asesinatos, corrupción y una larga lista, en Nueva York. Sabemos poco de ello, ya que los diarios no dicen gran cosa, y la policía está un poco cegada ante esta agrupación.

-Edward… es peligroso… no soportaría..

-suuuuuushhhhh! No temas amor!, Vamos a intentar hacer las cosas bien, y no queremos poneros en peligro. Todas estaréis protegidas.

-No temo por mi, Edward… temo por vos. No podría soportar perderte, no ahora que me has conseguido hacerme feliz. No tendría nada sin ti.

-Bella… tu ahora eres mi vida. Antes no tenía nada y ahora… lo tengo todo gracia a ti. Pero no puedo permitir que siempre estés en peligro.. ¡Entiéndeme amor! Es mi deber.

Bella se quedo callada mirando el lago. Su rostro me asustaba pues no marcaba ninguna expresión. Hubiera preferido mil veces que me gritara y se enfadara. O que su hubiera avergonzado de que se hubieran enterado de su secreto, también hubiera preferido incluso que se echara a llorar. Cualquier reacción normal me la hubiera esperado. Pero siempre me sorprendía, parecía que nunca se comportaría como marcan las expectativas. Tan solo se quedo callada sin expresión. Daria todo un mundo por saber sus pensamientos en estos momentos.

-¡Bella, amor! ¡Dime algo! Lo que sea… pero por el amor de Dios, dime que estas pensando..

Pero no recibía respuesta y me asustaba cada vez más.

-Bella! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Dime algo que me estoy volviendo loco! ¡BELLAAAA!

Al fin racionó, me miro pero sus ojos estaban ausentes completamente. No tenían brillo, no tenían nada.

-No puedo permitirlo Edward. No puedo permitir que algún de mis amigos o familiares corra ningún peligro. No puedo permitir que te enfrentes a James. No puedo… simplemente no puedo

-Bella… no va a suceder nada!- Pero no me escuchaba

-Todo esto es mi culpa, y no debo arrastrar a nadie. Si alguien sufriera lo más mínimo… no podría soportarlo. Debería haberme ido hace mucho tiempo. No debí implicarte en mi vida. No debí enamorarme… No me está permitido… y ahora… no puedo dejaros hacer eso.

-¡Bella! ¡Que estas tratando decir!

-Que debería irme de aquí.

-NO! No vuelvas a pensar eso.- Sabía perfectamente a que se refería con marcharse, puesto que fue así como la conocí.- Si te perdiera moriría contigo… no lo entiendes… Bella" Por favor escúchame. No permitiré que hagas nada en contra tuya. No permitiré que te alejes de mi lado. Que parte "Eres mi vida" no entiendes. Bella amor! nada nos ocurrirá, te lo prometo… pero no me dejes… no… - Sentí como mis lagrimas humedecían mi rostro. La sola idea de perderla perforaba mi corazón provocando el peor de los dolores.- No amor… te amo más que a mi vida, te amo desde el día que te saque del lago… y ahora no puedo perderte… eres todo, mi alma, mi corazón mis ganas de vivir…

-Yo siento lo mismo Edward… por eso no puedo permitir que te enfrentes a James… no puedo ser egoísta..

-No eres egoísta, amor. Somos nosotros los que decidimos hacer esto porque te amamos… si te fueras de nuestro lado.. si te mataras… es cuando serías egoísta… puesto que no pensarías en el daño que provocarías a tus padres, a tus amigos, a mi familia… y sobre todo.. a mi.

-Edward!

-Siento ser tan rudo y poco caballero en estos momentos.. pero solamente la idea de perderte…

-Edward, amor… mírame.

Levante de nuevo para verla, lo que mis lagrimas me permitían y por fin volví a ver sentimientos en sus ojos. Pude leer amor pero también preocupación…

-Edward.. no haré nada… te lo prometo. Pero no llores más, me parte el alma verte así.

-¡Entonces júrame que no harás nada!

-Si tú me juras que no te pasara nada. Y que nunca me dejaras.

-Te lo juro amor.. y nunca te dejare.

-Entonces es…para siempre

-Para siempre… hasta la eternidad.

La abrace lo más fuerte que me permitió mis brazos, y la bese como nunca imagine besar a nadie. Como nunca besaría a nadie en público. Pero solo estábamos nosotros y el mundo me daba igual. Hace unos minutos sentí perderla, y ahora todo lo que quería era sentirla lo más cerca posible. Fundirme en ella.

Rompimos el beso cuando nuestros cuerpos exigían aire, pero no nos separamos. Permanecimos abrazados y en un cómodo silencio hasta que la noche llego a nosotros.


End file.
